


Ветра западного трель негромкая

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cowboys, Anal Sex, Art, Fanart, First Time, From Sex to Love, Illustrated, Illustrations, Inquisitor is British, Iron Bull is American, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Wild West, human!Iron Bull, ranch, rodeo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Ковбои!AU.Чтобы выплатить банковский долг за ферму дяди с тетей, Максвеллу приходится участвовать в родео.





	Ветра западного трель негромкая

Губная гармошка с узором в виде профиля конской головы видала лучшие времена. Хозяин обращался с ней хорошо, и забота была видна невооруженным глазом: инструмент был начищен, ни капли ржавчины или засаленности, да и играл он как в первый день после выпуска с завода, но некоторая потрепанность ощущалась. Царапины от того, что он лежал вместе с флягой виски в кожаной сумке, все менее и менее отчетливый рисунок коня, затертый пальцами. Но играла… играла гармонь несравненно.  
  
Ее тихая трель, разбавляющая отголоски разговоров в салуне, прервалась всего раз — когда двери в очередной раз открылись, внося на сей раз незнакомца.  
Его одежда была ладно скроена и ухожена, стрелки на синих джинсах ровно отутюжены, манжеты выпрямлены, все пуговицы на месте, а вот сапоги запылились — видимо, он только что был с дороги.  
Игравший на гармошке рассмотрел чужака, дав и остальным сделать это в тишине, а потом продолжил играть. И разговоры возобновились.  
  
Голова Максвелла закружилась. Салун пропах виски, бобами и немытым телом, и погружаться в такое амбре с улицы, где кружились пылевые вихри, но было более-менее свежо, что окунаться с головой в канализацию.  
Он к такому не привык.  
Ни к чему из этого.  
  
Он подошел к барной стойке, передвигаясь по скрипящим половицам, как молоток по ступенькам клавесина, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, и даже пожалел, что у него нет шор, которые вешают лошадям на глаза, чтобы их не пугал вид по сторонам. На него все пялились, и это было ужасно.  
Максвелл никогда не чувствовал себя так дискомфортно, как тут.  
«Чистенький, ты посмотри», — расслышал он со стороны, где ему ухмыльнулась девица в желтом платье и с отсутствующим передним зубом.  
  
— Что-то будете пить? — спросил чернокожий бармен.  
— Да, м-м-м, воды.  
  
Фраза потонула в хохоте с первых столиков, которые могли расслышать все собственными ушами. Видимо, сказанное показалось им отличной шуткой, они тут же бросились пересказывать это тем, кто не расслышал.  
«Англичанин».  
  
— Парень, ты в баре, — напомнил бармен. — Воды можно попить и из колодца. Вон там.  
  
Со смешком он указал на окно, за которым виднелась гнедая лошадь, пьющая из поилки. Его белые зубы ослепительно засияли.  
  
Максвелл вздохнул и сел на стул с обтертым бордовым сидением. Ножка под ним хрустнула, хотя весил он не очень много. Сняв темную фетровую шляпу, он положил ее рядом с собой и упрямо повторил:  
  
— Воды.  
  
Второй раз шутка уже не зашла, и бармен нахмурился.  
  
— С лимоном.  
  
Закатив глаза и гневно сплюнув под ноги, тот удалился за заказом.  
Максвелл выдохнул с облегчением.  
Если он где-то и чувствовал себя потерянно, так это среди людей. Странных. Непонятных. Они изучали его и искали место, где бы кольнуть побольнее. Как бы осмеять и подняться на его фоне. Свалить и забраться на голову. И тут — как говорил ему дядя, — надо себя ставить. Как с животными. Только с животными было проще.  
  
На ранчо, где он вырос, всегда было полно всякой живности. Когда ему было только семь, и он только приехал сюда из Плимута, где родители жили в обычном рабочем квартале с застроенными впритык улицами и крошечными двориками, куда помещался только мусорный бачок и велосипед, он поразился тому, сколько тут было всего. Действительно всего. Места, возможностей. Небо южной Дакоты было голубое и безоблачное, зеленые пастбища — бесконечные и шелковые, а воздух — легкий и сладкий. Не чета спертому загазованному мануфактурами, что был на его родине.  
Тетя, показавшаяся ему безумно строгой и властной, на деле оказалась довольно мягкой. Она громко ругалась на дядю и строила неведомые фигуры густыми широкими бровями, но потом выходила кормить кур и с любовью называла их «мои умнички». Максвелла она тоже так называла, когда он помогал ей.  
Знакомился со скотиной он по мере собственного взросления. Сначала куры, озабоченно снующие по двору в поисках зерен, потом индюшки, с квохтаньем преследующие первых. Свиней было тоже достаточно. Большими серо-розовыми слизнями они лежали, закопавшись в жидкую прохладную грязь, когда палило солнце, а в хлеву, устроившись в сене, смешно шевелили ушами и пятачками. Дядя не подпускал Максвелла к ним, пока тому не исполнилось тринадцать, страшая историями об их кровожадности. И он не верил первое время, хотя очень задумчиво смотрел, как они сметают все, что наливает тетя в корыто, будь то зерном, помоями или обрезками мяса.  
Овцами дядя занимался лично. Или почти лично. У него была маленькая собака по кличке Бьянка, с которой тот не расставался, она во многом помогала следить за отарой. Дядя, не отличавшийся высоким или хотя бы каким-нибудь значительным ростом, смотрелся очень комично, удерживая овец ногами во время стрижки. Если они дергались под ним, иногда выглядело так, будто он собирается их оседлать.  
Но по-настоящему Максвеллу нравились лошади. Стройные, гордые, с теплыми боками и выразительными коричневыми глазами. Длинными гибкими языками они слизывали крошки сахара с его ладоней, когда он забирался на изгородь и протягивал к ним руки. Они помнили и любили его, стремясь к углу загона тут же, как он появлялся на горизонте, выглядывая и словно говоря: «Ну что ты нам на этот раз принес?» А он комкал подсохшие кусочки хлеба, спрятанные после завтрака, в карманах, и ждал каждую новую встречу. Дядя был крайне обрадован тем, что племянник проявляет такой интерес к значительной ветви их хозяйства, и довольно скоро переложил на него обязанности по уходу за ними. И лошади на их ранчо были самыми ухоженными, с лоснящейся шерстью, вычесанными гривами и блестящими копытами. Максвелл не помнил, чтобы его хоть раз лягнули или укусили.  
Воспоминания о доме, ставшем родным, кольнули вновь.  
Годы шли, и хозяйство становилось все более и более накладным. Разрастались города, все шире и глубже было влияние производства. И если для него такой фактор, как погода, был серьезным, то для частных предпринимателей — решающим.  
В последний год падеж скота и малый урожай довели их ранчо до банкротства. Ферма уже была заложена банку, чтобы хоть как-то расплатиться с кредиторами, но прихода новых средств не хватало, чтобы обеспечить финансовую стабильность.  
Максвелл довольно хорошо считал деньги, но это было единственным фрагментом финансового образования, что он получил. Поэтому он старался не вмешиваться в дела, которые не понимал. Но уже сложно было понять что-то двояко, когда приходилось распродавать лошадей и овец, на которых держалось все хозяйство.  
И тогда он решил, что время сидеть дома прошло. Надо было что-то делать.  
  
Максвелл уверенно держался в седле с того самого раза, как впервые сел на лошадь, и был наслышан о родео. Дядя не был большим любителем этого дела, за глаза называя его участников сборищем тех, кому надоело жить, но дважды все-таки водил его посмотреть на этих ненормальных. Казалось довольно-таки простым занятием продержаться на быке минимальное время. Тем более за обещание такого сладкого приза — неплохих денег.  
Максвелл не раз объезжал лошадей и уж на брыкающемся жеребце, шокированном тем, что на него вдруг кто-то сел, в истерике мечущемся туда и обратно, пока ноша не отпускает, он держаться умел.  
Как только Максвелл увидел рекламную листовку, цифры, отпечатанные на желтоватой бумаге, заплясали перед глазами.  
Четыреста долларов. Этого хватило бы, чтобы выкупить ферму у банка. Ну, а дальше… это же не будет единственное родео. Хотя такое весомое начало радовало.  
  
Вода в стакане была немного горьковатой и тяжелой, но зато прохладной и освежающей. Толстые стенки граненого стакана были шершавыми, внизу от бока откололся кусок.  
  
— Говорят, это у вас в конце месяца будет проводиться… это родео «Инквизиция»? — спросил он, стараясь показаться как можно менее заинтересованным.  
  
Черный бармен оттопырил нижнюю губу, оценивающе оглядывая его.  
  
— Зрелище знатное. — Он поднял брови, кивая на него. — Но вы рано приехали, если посмотреть. Еще несколько недель. Тут будут соревнования и помельче, хотя, конечно, масштаб не тот.  
— Вообще я хотел бы принять участие.  
— Кто? Вы?  
  
Смех с издевкой плескался в темных глазах, и Максвелл не мог разобраться, раздражен ли он был более или озадачен.  
  
— А что со мной не так?  
— Вы хоть раз участвовали в родео?  
— А с чего ты взял, что нет?  
— Да вы же отглаженный, как носовой платочек, и англичанин. Ковбои родео выглядят совсем не так.  
  
Максвелл бросил взгляд вниз. Он не привык одеваться неаккуратно, а уж с акцентом, въевшимся в его говор, он и вовсе ничего не мог поделать. Тем более, что он подкреплялся речью тети, тоже претерпевшей мало изменений при переезде в Америку.  
Когда он пытался говорить «по-американски», начинали ныть и рот, и уши.  
  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, как выглядят ковбои родео? — спросил Максвелл, стараясь говорить чуть медленнее, чтобы не слышались выдающие его гласные.  
— Мне-то? — Бармен хохотнул. — Вы в Хэйвене, друг мой, городе ковбоев. Посмотрите сюда.  
  
Он сделал жест рукой в сторону публики салуна.  
  
— Здесь нет ни одного прохиндея, который бы не падал с быка, пытаясь получить хороший денежный приз. Это Хэйвен, родео тут у всех в крови. Или вы думаете, «Инквизиция» зря привозит сюда своих бычков раз в год? Нет, не думаю. Так что вам, уважаемый, лучше попытать свое счастье в другом месте.  
— В другом?  
— Попробовать себя в конкурсе на лучшую овечку, например.  
  
Передние столики засмеялись, подбадривая разошедшегося бармена.  
Максвелл досчитал до десяти, сдерживая гнев, а потом мысленно выдохнул.  
  
— Где можно записаться?  
  
…  
  
Идя по улице, выстланной песком и щебнем, Максвелл осматривался и думал, что слова бармена, возможно, были не так далеки от истины, как он полагал.  
Мужчины тут ходили раскоряку, словно спешивались лишь затем, чтобы сменить протершееся седло, а женщины выглядели столь безумно, словно только что упали с лошади. Пару раз он видел, как отцы тренируют своих сыновей удерживаться на овцах. Некоторые показывали приличные результаты.  
  
Наверное, все это было глупой затеей. И родео, и «Инквизиция».  
Был смысл проводить это состязание именно в этом городе, где каждый бродяга может показать достойное шоу, укротив самого дикого зверя. На что рассчитывал он, имея в запасе лишь опыт с необъезженными лошадками? Впрочем, так выглядел каждый второй городок в этом краю.  
Все равно стоило хотя бы пару раз поучаствовать в родео в Оствике. Да, деньги там платили смешные, но это было бы каким-никаким, а подспорьем.  
В кармане лежала бумага, подтверждающая его участие в состязании, и Максвелл старался ее не помять, но рука против воли так и комкала ее, словно хлеб для лошадей. Очевидно, в надежде избавиться от доказательства участия в шоу, которое может стать для него если не гибельным, то очень, очень позорным.  
  
Мотель «Вестника приют» был той еще дырищей. Пропахший пивом и мочой, словно оправлялись тут прямо на доски пола, он стоял у края дороги, скособенившись, словно уперев руку в бок и тем самым бросая вызов: «Ну заходи, коли не боишься».  
Внутри было душно и пыльно, а лампы, за редким исключением не перегорев, моргали. В кресле в углу дремал еще один постоялец, накрыв лицо шляпой, кажущейся слишком большой для него.  
Когда Максвелл зашел внутрь, погружаясь в сырую серую безнадежность этого заведения, он даже растерялся и хотел уйти. Однако пока лучших вариантов для ночлега Хэйвен не предоставлял, брезговать подобными заведениями он не мог.  
  
Смотря только вперед, Максвелл уверенно прошел к явному хозяину заведения, зыркающему на него крайне строго.  
  
— Я бы хотел снять номер на несколько недель, — робко начал Максвелл, сложив руки на стойку.  
  
Мужчина презрительно фыркнул и нарочито медленно стал дочитывать статью в лежащей перед ним открытой газете.  
Максвелл поджал губы и терпеливо ждал.  
  
— Три доллара ночь.  
— О.  
  
Столько денег у него с собой не было.  
  
— А никаких скидок для тех, кто собирается остановиться на длительный период, у вас нет?  
— Чего?  
— Скидок. Это как… это как… — он замялся, — ну, акция. Вроде собрать купоны с десяти пакетов апельсинового сока и получить одиннадцатый за полцены.  
— Где ты найдешь столько пакетов из-под сока, — проворчал хозяин и откашлялся. — Нет. Никаких скидок.  
  
Максвелл погладил себя по карману.  
Видимо, обычной практикой, как и в любом отеле, был съем комнаты на ночь в компании с разбитной проституткой, которой можно было обзавестись тут же у дороги. Но одно дело — снять комнату единоразово, другое — потратить целое состояние на проживание тут в течение нескольких недель.  
  
— Ты остаешься тут на месяцок? — внезапно спросил хозяин.  
— Планирую, — Максвелл оживился. Кто знает, может, он сумеет понравиться ему, и все-таки какой-нибудь финансовый бонус будет предусмотрен.  
— А-а-а. — Тот потер залысину широкой ладонью, похожей на лопату, и посмотрел на календарь с девицей, висящий рядом, сопоставляя полученную информацию с уже известной. — На конкурс приехал посмотреть.  
— Поучаствовать.  
— Поу… т-хах, Крем, ты слышал, кто у нас тут приехал поучаствовать?  
  
Ковбой, до этого успешно притворяющийся спящим, приподнял шляпу с лица, оглядывая его. Пожав плечами, он вновь накрыл его и шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Ну, каждый имеет право попробовать, — резонно заметил он.  
— Пхах, — вновь хохотнул хозяин и уставился на Максвелла так, словно ожидал продолжения шутки.  
  
Тот молчал.  
  
— Родео это для американцев, ты же знаешь это, да? Для тех, кто родился на земле обетованной.  
  
Он раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя землю обетованную.  
Максвелл еще раз оглядел заплесневевший угол, в котором оказался, и тактично промолчал.  
  
— Вы мне сдадите комнату или нет? — уже с нажимом спросил он.  
— Три доллара.  
  
Максвелл поник. Он понадеялся, что раз уж они поговорили, хозяин мотеля проникся к нему доверием. Видимо, этого не произошло.  
  
— У меня нет столько.  
— Не мои проблемы, ага-га? — Мужчина развернулся к широкой толстой доске, прибитой к стенке. На десятках гвоздиков висели ключи с ромбовидными брелоками из дешевого пластика. Постояльцев было немного. — Я разорюсь, если буду делать поблажки каждому встречному и поперечному. Любопытно, конечно, как ты провернешь этот трюк.  
— Трюк?  
  
Хозяин расставил ноги, словно между ними уже было что-то большое, и подпрыгнул, имитируя какое-то убогое подобие скачки на быке.  
  
— Хах-хах. — Он показал на Максвелла пальцем. — Вот это будет шоу. Любопытно. Но не настолько.  
  
Раздраженно фыркнув, Максвелл собрал всю свою гордость и покинул помещение.  
Сухой воздух снаружи кольнул, когда тот прислонился спиной к стене. От него потрескались губы и лицо на ощупь стало, как наждачка.  
На ранчо было намного проще. Животные, как правило, не обращали внимание на его происхождение. Им было все равно, кто он, пока он приносил еду и вычищал загоны. А тут пока еще ни один не упустил случая поиздеваться.  
  
Максвелл достал сигарету из железной коробки, подмечая, что осталось совсем немного, и сунул руку в карман куртки, вытаскивая зажигалку, звонко щелкающую, когда ее закрывали. Подарок дядюшки.  
Щелчок. Еще щелчок. Огня не было.  
Тревелиан потряс ее рядом с ухом, но отзвука плещущегося бензина не было. Он забыл заправиться.  
До того, как он разочарованно убрал сигареты и свое желание покурить в долгий ящик, дверь за ним слабо прозвенела колокольчиком. Проснувшийся ковбой стал рядом.  
Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осмотреть его и оценить причину озадаченности.  
  
Максвелл опустил глаза, рассматривая его из-под ресниц, пока тот давал ему прикурить, держа плохо обструганную спичку самыми кончиками длинных грязных пальцев.  
  
— Ты будешь? — Он немного помялся, прежде чем предложить одну из пяти своих оставшихся сигарет, но парень, Крем, покачал головой.  
— Я не курю.  
  
Брови Максвелла приподнялись. Он красноречиво посмотрел на спички, будто позабыв, для чего еще их можно использовать, и парень отмахнулся.  
  
— Это мой шеф. Дымит, как полетевший карбюратор. Давно пора купить свою зажигалку, говорю ему я. А на что мне тогда ты… м-м-м, спичконосец, — закончил Крем уже тише, устыдившись незначительности своего звания, и фыркнул, сглаживая неудобство.  
— Ты… перегоняешь скот? — предположил он, взяв во внимание какое-то начальство.  
— Боже упаси. — Тот поднял руки, закатывая глаза. — Койотов боюсь… страсть. Когда я был еще мальчишкой, к нам в деревню приходил один. Огромный, как сука. Задрал всех кур и унес… унес ребенка.  
— Ужасно.  
— Его, конечно, пристрелили, но осадочек-то остался, понимаете?  
  
Максвелл кивнул. Он думал о цели поддерживаемого разговора, чувствуя определенный долг за огонек. Какие-нибудь вопросы, которые было бы прилично задать в такой ситуации, в голову не лезли. Он редко разговаривал, и даже из прошлого не мог вспомнить случаев, когда ему удавалось продолжительно дискутировать.  
  
— Слышал, вы хотите на родео поучаствовать, — внезапно спросил у него сам Крем.  
— Да, хочу.  
— Деньжатами там можно славно разжиться, — хмыкнул он. — Но это быстрые деньги. Быстро приходят, быстро уходят.  
— Ты много знаешь об этом. Участвуешь?  
— Я? Ну, я так. По мелочи. На быках я скакать не собираюсь. Что я, ненормальный совсем? Вот шеф… я уже рассказывал про шефа? Вот он в этом деле мастер.  
  
Максвелл совсем расстроился. Ему вовсе не улыбалось участие в родео «Инквизиции» мастера. Его шансы на победу, и без того расползавшиеся молочной пеной по поверхности его мечтаний, все утончались.  
  
— Но он с этим делом давно завязал. Черт побери, знаете, как он говорит? Не завязал бы, доколе в его теле осталась бы хоть одна целая кость, да вот уже все они растрескались, как пироги тетушки Шерри. Говорит, каждое утро, как встает, скрипит, как старая кровать.  
— О. Чем же он сейчас занимается? Если уже не участвует в родео.  
— Да так, по мелочи. В основном играет в карты на деньги, все такое. Иногда тренирует кого-нибудь из своих ребят.  
  
Стряхнув пепел на землю себе меж сапог, Максвелл заинтересованно поднял голову.  
  
— О, нет, сэр. — Крем кичливо цокнул языком на слове «сэр». — Он тренирует только своих и за безнадежные случаи не берется.  
  
Максвелл возмущенно закашлялся дымом.  
  
— Да с чего вы все взяли, что я безнадежный случай?  
— Ваш акцент.  
— Да что с ним, блядь, не так. Я же не языком буду на быке скакать!  
  
Крем захохотал, но явно не над его оборотом речи, а скорее над тем, как смешно он выглядит раздраженным.  
  
— Ну, знаете, как говорят, чтобы укрощать природу, нужно быть рожденным американцем.  
— Пф.  
— Нации, созданной из осколков лучшего от каждой, под силу оседлать самого духа прерий. Так говорят.  
— Самомнение — дай боже.  
  
Крем пожал плечами и поправил свою шляпу, засовывая руки в просторные карманы джинсов.  
Максвелл вздохнул, бросая бычок в пыль с песком у ног.  
  
Ну хорошо. Положим, неизвестный кремов шеф — не единственный, кто занимается тренировками ковбоев, уж он был уверен. Надо всего лишь найти того, кто возьмется за него. Ох, вот и умора будет. Ковбой, который еще на быке ни разу не сидел, будет пытаться выбить что-то в конкурсе от самой «Инквизиции».  
  
— Вам ж остановиться где-то надо? — припомнил вдруг Крем.  
— Да, пожалуй, это будет сложно с местными ценами.  
— Я знаю, где подешевле. — Он махнул рукой в сторону от дороги. — Старуха Аша сдает комнату. Вроде ее последний постоялец съехал. Можете проверить.  
— М-м, спасибо. Крем.  
— Бывайте. — Тот приподнял шляпу, прощаясь с ним, и удалился.  
  
Максвелл растерянно посмотрел на теряющиеся в занесенной пылью дали дома и побрел вперед.  
  
…  
  
— Два пятьдесят и ни центом меньше, — с порога объявила старуха в полосатом сарафане с дутыми рукавами.  
  
На ее голове был чисто выстиранный чепец, вокруг талии — повязан фартук. На нем виднелось несколько пятен, да и руки у нее были рабочими. Большая связка ключей на поясе казалась очень тяжелой.  
  
— Да — нет? — повторила она, не дав ему и время на размышления, и уперла кулак в бок, грозно сверкая глазами.  
  
Он полагал обойтись меньшим, но по ее виду было понятно, что она действительно не уступит.  
  
— В комнатах не срать, — предупредила она, ведя его по скрипучей деревянной лестнице на второй этаж. — Оплату беру вперед, никаких: «Потом-потом, мадам Белланар», бездельники меня не интересуют. Простыни по пятницам снимаешь и относишь в стирку сам, кормлю только завтраками. Будешь приводить шлюх?  
  
Максвелл остановился, потому что она остановилась. Он думал, что начало ее фразы — очередное условие, но она явно ждала ответа.  
  
— Нет, мэм. Никаких шлюх.  
— Ага. — Она закатила глаза и достала ключи, подходя к двери в самом конце коридора. — Все вы так говорите. Но если не будешь, то смотри, дела свои делай в салфетку, стирать простынки внеурочно не буду.  
  
Максвелл почесал затылок.  
  
— У тебя нет недержания? — продолжился допрос.  
  
Кажется, единственное, что ее беспокоило, это чистота белья.  
  
— Нет, мэм. Никакого недержания.  
— И то хорошо.  
  
Распахнув дверь, мадам Белланар отошла в сторону и скрестила руки на груди.  
Максвелл заглянул внутрь и сглотнул. Комната походила на небольшую кладовую. Даже окна не было. Только одноместная кровать, сундук для вещей и керосиновая лампа. Электричество сюда проведено не было.  
  
— Годится, — вздохнул он.  
  
Как только за мадам Белланар захлопнулась дверь, Максвелл со стоном опустился на матрац. Несмотря на сильный запах хлорки, в которой было выстирано белье, амбре кошачьей мочи откуда-то чувствовалось. Это было неудивительно. Еще у ворот Максвелла встретило несколько котов, сожителей мадам. Одного из них, мешающего им подниматься по лестнице, она оттолкнула ногой и сказала: «Брысь, Андерс».  
  
Моргнув, лампа потухла. Внутри не было керосина.  
  
— Ну, приехали.  
  
…  
  
Кажется, такого стыда Максвелл не испытывал, и когда, поскользнувшись во время кормления свиней, рухнул лицом в грязь прямо на глазах сына брата дяди, которому показывал, насколько ловко управляется с фермерским хозяйством.  
Опытного ковбоя для своих тренировок он-то нашел, но что это был за ковбой. Старик, который только и делал, что комментировал каждый его шаг, а стоило Максвеллу заговорить, он копировал его говор, находя это безумно смешным. Когда мимо ограды проходили люди, он заговаривал громче, привлекая их внимание, и довольно скоро по ту сторону скопилось за десяток человек, что, посмеиваясь, наблюдали за его попытками «овладеть природой». Нет, на быке Максвелл удержаться мог, но ровно до того момента, как его выпускали из загона. Мечущая раскаленный дым из ноздрей махина сбрасывала его и неслась в сторону заграждения, надеясь скрыться и избавить и себя, и седока от мучений.  
Один раз Максвеллу удалось соскочить на ноги и вовремя перелететь. Чаще он все же валился в пыль, все утончая ткань джинсов своими поездками на пятой точке.  
Быки были похожи на лошадей и нет. Взбрыкивали так же, но не легко, как это делали необъезженные кони, а тяжело, как хозяйка стряхивает грязную пену с рук, завершая помывку посуды. И соскальзывал он точно так же.  
А еще быки были широкими, куда шире обычных кобылок. Обхватить их ногами, плотнее сливаясь со спиной, было в стократ сложнее. И стоило им сделать один рывок — Максвелл подлетал, словно блин, жареный на постном масле, над сковородой.  
Он был настолько зол и рассержен в первый день, что даже не обратил внимания на то, какую толпу собрал. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то откровенно ржал. Была пара сочувствующих женщин, но лиц других он не разглядел.  
  
— Ну прощай, — хмыкнул ему вслед тренер, когда Максвелл, у которого не болел разве что язык, удалялся.  
  
Лежа лицом в подушке и прислушиваясь к стонам всех частей тела, Максвелл подумал, что тренер, должно быть, предположил, что он больше не явится. После таких-то унижений.  
Крутя в голове события предыдущего дня, Максвелл хотел выть в подушку от обиды.  
Он думал, это будет просто. На словах это и выглядело просто. Очень доступный план.  
Пункт первый — записаться на конкурс.  
Пункт второй — потренироваться.  
Пункт третий — победить в конкурсе.  
Пункт четвертый — получить деньги.  
Пункт пятый — выплатить долг за ранчо.  
  
Выглядело легко. Всего пять пунктов. Первый прошел, если не с блеском, то без проблем. Его имя появилось в списках, а желтая бумажка — тому подтверждение — лежала на тумбе рядом с постелью.  
Но со второго пошло черти что. Быки — совсем не лошади, решил под конец Максвелл. Он бы с куда большим удовольствием поучаствовал в первом конкурсе состязания, объездке молодой дикой лошади. Но этот конкурс был для женщин, да и платили за него крайне мало. И для женщин.  
Максвелл, может, ты женщина?  
Или мышь?  
  
Но Максвелл женщиной не был, хоть дядя и утверждал обратное, видя, что тот причесывается дольше десяти секунд. Да и мышью чувствовал себя он очень редко.  
На следующее утро он вновь пришел на тренировку.  
И на следующее.  
И на то, что было за ним.  
  
Наблюдателей с каждым днем становилось все меньше, хотя, признаться, постоянные зрители все же появились. Крепко сбитый мужичок с пышными усами, кладущий их на изгородь, до того он был небольшого роста. Худощавая блондинка со следами от оспы на лице. Больше они молчали и практически не приносили ему проблем своим присутствием. Но были и те, кто ему знатно досаждал. В основном мальчишки, чей состав менялся каждый день. Наверняка опыта по укрощению у них было — кот наплакал, но они не стеснялись громко смеяться над каждой его неудачей. Или этот мужик с флягой виски и прилипшей к уголку рта сигаретой, неотрывно смотрящий на него последние дни. Черт, он и и голоса-то не подавал, но его регулярные появления выбивали из колеи. Может, он какой-то ненормальный, которому придет в голову подкараулить его после выматывающей тренировки и пристукнуть ломом, чтобы ограбить.  
На всякий случай он припрятал все свои деньги под матрац.  
  
…  
  
После недели тренировок Максвелл уже мог похвастаться тем, что не приземляется на задницу. Слетать теперь получалось очень залихватски, один раз он даже перевернулся кувырком, отскакивая из-под ног быка, и выглядело это здорово. Кто-то ему поаплодировал.  
Но это никак не подслащало того факта, что продержаться верхом он мог от силы секунды три-четыре при необходимых для зачета очков — восьми.  
  
— Хм, возможно, твой опыт верхом тебе и дал кое-какие преимущества, — недовольно заметил владелец быков, раскуривая вонючую сигару. — Хотя ты все равно сопливый говнюк.  
  
Не расслабляться ни на секунду.  
Это просто очень дикая лошадь. Очень толстая, очень дикая лошадь.  
Туча мышц под ним сжалась в напряжении и оторвалась от земли, вознося его в воздух. Круп поднялся высоко вверх, и, не удерживаясь, Максвелл скатился вниз, перепрыгивая через голову.  
Оставаться на старом месте было нельзя, и он резвыми скачками преодолел расстояние до ограды, взмывая на нее, пока разъяренный бык проносится мимо.  
  
— Сэр, а вы все-таки неплохо смотритесь. Может, у вас и есть шансы.  
  
Вытирая пот со лба тонкой перчаткой, Максвелл развернулся на голос. Говорил с ним Крем. Он попадался еще раз или два до этого, но тогда им не удавалось побеседовать.  
Максвелл хотел улыбнуться ему, когда заметил, что он стоит не один. Рядом был тот самый проходимец, наблюдавший за ним, как маньяк, все эти дни.  
Нахмурившись, Максвелл кивнул и слез с изгороди, отряхивая пыль с джинсов.  
  
— Вы, наверное, не знакомы еще, — продолжил разговор Крем. — Это, кстати, мой шеф.  
  
Для приличия кивнув, Максвелл нехотя бросил на него взгляд.  
Чертовски здоровенный мужик. Да ему ничего не стоит укрощать быков. Он только сядет сверху, даже самый свирепый прогнется под его тяжестью.  
  
— Бык, — сказал проходимец.  
  
Максвелл развернулся к животному, которого хозяин загонял в стойло, и пожал плечами. Бык как бык.  
  
— Нет, — вновь заговорил шеф Крема. — Меня зовут Бык.  
  
О, да ты оригинальный, как производитель апельсиновых соков под названием «Апельсиновый».  
Максвелл пожал большую руку и отвернулся. Отвернуться вышло ненадолго, потому что этот Бык тут же примирительно предложил ему закурить, а закурить это то, в чем Максвелл нуждался физически.  
  
— Крем бросил про тебя пару словечек. — Мужик кивнул на парня рядом. — Что какой-то британчик тут счастье думает попытать.  
  
Ну уж, на то, что он скажет что-нибудь неочевидное, Максвелл и не надеялся.  
  
— Ну я честно думал, что ты — какая-нибудь заграничная фря, которая вчера на коня в первый раз села. Но, как вижу, опыт у тебя уже есть.  
— Я очень опытный, — процедил Максвелл, гневно выдувая струю дыма прямо.  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Бык хохотнул и погладил себя по животу. — Так что, хочешь потренироваться у меня?  
— Спасибо, уже не нуждаюсь, — фыркнул он в ответ, щурясь. — Я нашел, где можно тренироваться.  
— Да это ж разве тренировки, — пыхнул на него новый знакомец. — Это как поцелуйчик на первую брачную ночь вместо положенного дела.  
  
Яркость его метафоры заставила Максвелла задуматься и пропустить свое время для ответа.  
Поэтому тот продолжил.  
  
— Возьму чуть подороже, чем этот олух, — он кивнул на хозяина быков, — но у меня и звери настоящие, а не эти буренки.  
— Эти быки — вполне настоящие, — вступился за них Максвелл.  
— Да детский лепет. Быки «Инквизиции» тебя сожрут еще до того, как вас выпустят из загона. Вращаются, как юлы. Не то, что эти. Им бы палку в живот воткнуть, сойдут за карусель для пятилеток.  
  
Максвелл бросил окурок в траву, поворачиваясь к Быку.  
Разговаривая с ним, тот приподнял поле своей шляпы, открывая лицо.  
  
— Что ты знаешь об «Инквизиции»? — медленно спросил Максвелл, разглядывая повязку, прикрывающую впадину глазницы с вытекающими из нее шрамами.  
— Да много чего. Участвовал даже как-то. Это, кстати, оттуда.  
  
Под пораженным взглядом Максвелла, Бык приподнял полоску ткани, демонстрируя полное отсутствие глаза. Тот сглотнул и сделал шаг назад.  
Бык захохотал.  
  
— Не намочи трусики, Мэри-Лу.  
  
Все искреннее желание участвовать в родео опало у Максвелла осенними листьями.  
Может… может, оно того не стоило? Ведь знал бог, куда проще было продать коня и накупить на эти деньги лотерейных билетов. Знакомая знакомой его тетушки как раз выиграла неплохой приз, пятьдесят долларов и книжную полку.  
  
— Да не ссы, — уверил его Бык. — Короче, завтра утром на седьмом повороте, лады? И деньги сразу бери, я в долг не работаю.  
— Я вообще даже согласие свое не давал, — попробовал контраргументировать Максвелл.  
— Утром, сразу после завтрака. — Тот вытянул руку и хлопнул его по плечу, вызывая дрожь от силы, вложенной в простой жест. — И деньги сразу.  
  
Развернувшись, он махнул Крему и пошел в обратную сторону.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл был немного раздосадован и озадачен сегодняшней встречей.  
Он не любил людей и сходился с ними плохо. А этот мужик вдруг заговорил так, будто с ним и сходиться не надо было. Просто продолжать разговор. Конечно, ни унции манер, приличий и вежливости в нем не содержалось, но, боже святый, отчего он был так взволнован?  
Предстоящая встреча с обещанными «зверями» холодила кровь, воспоминания о шлепке нового знакомого — заставляло ее приливать к лицу. Он был, как все они. Все те хулиганы из школы, которые кичились своим ростом и весом, щемя по углам тех, кто был слабее. Такой же здоровый и тупой. И думает, что знает все на свете.  
Максвелл повторил это несколько раз в голове, надеясь вызвать отторжение к Быку. Не выходило.  
Нет.  
И сейчас нет.  
Он окатил себя ледяной водой и упал в сон.  
  
…  
  
— Показываю первый и последний раз, — зычный голос Быка вырвал Максвелла из гнетущих мыслей. — Скорнячка, ягодка.  
  
Девушка-ковбой, маленькая и стройная, хмыкнула, глядя на них за изгородью. Насадив поглубже черную шляпу с красной каймой, она погладила быка под собой рукой в узорной перчатке, и Глыба, их владелец, тот самый усач, которого Максвелл видел еще во время своих тренировок, выпустил их из загона.  
Животное закрутилось бурым вихрем, стремясь скинуть свою всадницу, но она лишь ухмылялась, крепче вцепляясь в веревку и вонзая шпоры в его бока, вынуждая свирепеть только больше.  
Пять секунд.  
  
Свободная рука взметнулась, удерживая баланс.  
  
Шесть секунд.  
  
Бык встал на дыбы, но наездница пиявкой прилипла к его спине, не отпуская.  
  
Семь секунд.  
  
Голова мотнулась вниз, а Скорнячка отклонилась назад, удерживая баланс.  
  
Восемь секунд.  
  
Тело вспорхнуло над спиной, будто она таким образом и решила спешиться.  
Скорнячка не стала приближаться к ним, переметнувшись через изгородь в более доступном месте. Кто-то подал ей воду.  
  
— Видишь, даже девчонке под силу. — Бык уважительно кивнул в ее сторону, улыбаясь, и приложился к своей фляжке. — Так что и такую цацу, как ты, натаскать вполне можно.  
— Девушки не участвуют в состязании с быками, — зачем-то заметил Максвелл, пристально выглядывая загоняемое животное. Он бы не сказал, что оно разительно отличалось от тех, что были у предыдущего хозяина. Разве что драконили их жестче, отчего они с самого начала не думали ни о каком примирении с наездником.  
— Ну да, но такой навык никогда не помешает, ага. Ну что, лапушка, теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Максвелл не знал, чего это там Крем так расхваливал мастерство в плане тренировок своего шефа, потому что обучательного услышал очень мало.  
  
Но вот быки… О, на вид они ничем не отличались от той скотины, на которой он тренировался до этого, но очень быстро Максвелл понял, почему Бык глумился над чужими. Господи, это же были просто машины из ада.  
Предыдущие не отличались особой оригинальностью, брыкаясь вперед и назад, но быки Глыбы… Они крутились волчками, мотали головой, бросали седока из стороны в сторону, словно в урагане. Наверное, их отбирали по отдельности.  
  
Упав с первого, будто отправленный в свободный полет из пращи, Максвелл отполз в сторону ограды. Кололо в боку, поясница болела так, будто по ней стукнули лопатой, а дрожь в бедрах не давала ему даже выпрямиться.  
  
— Пхых. — Бык кашлянул дымом, приподнимая бровь. — Не девчачьи теперь шалости, а?  
  
Максвелл ничего не ответил, отряхивая с джинсов пыль. Ощущение в правой ноге было, будто какая-то из костей точно треснула, когда он приземлялся.  
  
— Ну что, второй заход?  
  
Максвелл с сомнением посмотрел на быка, которого Глыба загонял, ухватив за толстое кольцо в носу, и опустил голову.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, — хрипло сказал Бык, посмеиваясь. — Такие маленькие педики, как ты, ни на что не годны.  
  
Раскрасневшись до корней волос, Максвелл отвел от него глаза и буркнул что-то в ответ.  
Он собрался и совершил еще одну храбрую, но глупую попытку оседлать кого-то из этих рогатых дьяволов. Попытка была ничуть не более удачная, чем первая, но в этот раз он расслышал, как Бык крикнул откуда-то со стороны:  
  
— Балансируй! Не ложись на его спину, ты ж не на шлюхе устроился!  
  
Скорость максвеллового полета этот совет, однако, не замедлил.  
На этом обучение закончилось. Больше комментариев, как и мудростей, он не слышал.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл мог поклясться, лицо у него горело, даже когда он вернулся в свою комнату и помылся, обтеревшись прохладной водой из ведра, оставленного у его двери.  
  
Умом-то он понимал, что сказанное Быком тогда — всего лишь ругательство; его хотели поддеть и вывести из себя. Но какая-то маленькая и мнительная часть него, которая имела в привычках подозревать всех и каждого, задрожала от ужаса. А вдруг… вдруг по нему действительно видно, что он гомосексуалист?  
Он помнил тот сакральный вечер в детстве, когда сидел у камина, начищая дядюшкины сапоги, а тот, развалившись в кресле, вытянул ноги в сторону тепла и отпускал шуточки по поводу новой моды на расклешенные штаны.  
  
— Ох уж эти педики, — говаривал он.  
— Кто такие педики? — бесхитростно спросил Максвелл.  
  
Дядя стыдливо замолчал, будто только вспомнив, что в комнате ребенок.  
  
— Ну это такие… мужики, которые трахают других мужиков. Ну, неестественным образом, смекаешь?  
— ВАРРИК, — раздался возмущенный голос тети из другой комнаты.  
— Да молчу я, молчу, — примирительно отозвался дядя и вновь завернулся в газету.  
  
А Максвелл продолжил чистить сапоги, думая, как относится новополученная информация к расклешенным штанам, и задаваясь вопросом, что же такое «трахать». Но его он уже не стал задавать.  
Объяснения в школе были куда как менее доступны. Парни постарше с любовью нарекали «педиками» всех, кто, по их мнению, отличался от других. Кто носил очки, медленно бегал, у кого была цветная точилка. Словом, ничего необычного. Но потом Максвелл влюбился не в красотку Жозефину, по которой сохли все их мальчики, а в хулигана-старшеклассника, и понял, что действительно отличается от них всех.  
  
Равномерно раскидав мысли по снопам в голове, Максвелл пришел к выводу, что ничего по нему и не видно, и укрепился во мнении, что Бык — всего лишь один из этих мальчишек, которые любят обзываться. В конце-то концов, если бы он на самом деле… если бы хоть кто-нибудь на самом деле понял, кто он, Максвеллу бы уже кто-нибудь всадил пулю в лицо.  
Но осадок озабоченности все равно остался.  
  
В общем, обучение ему не понравилось, «обучатель» тоже. И ведь оно стоило, между прочим, на доллар дороже.  
Максвелл пересчитал свои сбережения в матраце и остался очень неудовлетворен. Если брать в расчет то, что он возьмет приз, то деньги на обратную дорогу у него будут. До этого их и без того хватало едва впритык. И дополнительная трата в его счет совсем не вписывалась.  
А если же он ничего не выиграет…  
Максвелл вздохнул. Нет. Такие тренировки ему не нужны. Если он переломает всего себя еще до состязаний, то не получит и гроша.  
  
…  
  
Следующий день он отлеживался, зализывая раны, а на утро второго вернулся к первому владельцу быков, и тот, цыркнув сквозь зубы, ухмыльнулся, мол: «Я знал, что ты придешь».  
Да, по сравнению с позавчерашним, нынешний день ему показался попроще. Имея опыт общения с другим видом быков, он сделал определенные выводы. Например, эти быки были более предсказуемыми. За их движением можно было проследить и подсчитать, куда они наклонятся в следующий момент, чтобы улучить еще секунду. А еще они не крутили головами, что тоже было несомненным плюсом.  
День прошел вообще блестяще. Он добрался до пяти секунд, не сломал шею и был за это крайне горд. Вот. Без помощи всяких «мастеров».  
  
— Мастер-хуястер, — фыркнул Максвелл и полез в карман.  
  
Из сэкономленных на том долларе в день денег он мог себе позволить один раз прогуляться до салуна. И, нет, не за водой. Пожалуй, пиво будет в самый раз.  
Ай-да Максвелл, ай-да сукин сын.  
Он чувствовал себя очень дерзким, входя уже почти привычно в салун «Вестника приют». День удался на славу, и поощрить себя стоило.  
Остановившись в дверном проеме, Максвелл мгновенно различил фигуру у бара. Мысль о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти, ущипнула его за мозг так сильно, что он едва не ойкнул.  
Да, Крем же рассказывал, что Бык частенько захаживает в питейные, выпивая или играя на деньги.  
Встречаться с ним не очень хотелось, но Максвелл себя переборол. Зато он сможет расставить все точки над i и дать понять, что он самостоятелен и сможет всего добиться без того, чтобы его регулярно окунали в грязь и называли маленьким педиком.  
Желудок сжался. Максвелл глубоко вдохнул и прошел к стойке.  
Устроившись с другого конца, он упрямо посмотрел вперед, чтобы, не дай бог, не заметить Быка и боком глаза.  
Не смотреть. Нет. Не поворачиваться. Вот черт.  
  
Старый одноглазый ковбой сидел, поджав ноги, сложив локти на столешницу и рассматривая кружку перед собой. Он расположился левой стороной к Максвеллу, поэтому не видел его. Судя по тому, что он не оборачивался, его не очень беспокоили другие посетители.  
Максвелл не мог не заметить, что молча Бык выглядел немного грустным. К нему даже просыпалось какое-то сочувствие, когда он не молол языком налево и направо.  
  
— Воды с лимоном? — съязвил бармен, очевидно, помня его. — Сэ-э-эр?  
— Нет, мне пива, — тихо сказал Максвелл, кладя руки перед собой.  
  
Ну вот.  
Услышав его голос, Бык обернулся. Его рот растянулся в улыбке. Почти все зубы у него были свои, хотя пара металлических протезов по краям выдали, что и эти кости его страдали от родео.  
  
— Опа, кто тут у нас заглянул. — Он оперся на правый локоть, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и раздвигая ноги.  
  
Максвелл отвел взгляд от заплатки на внутренней стороне его бедра, где чаще всего протирались джинсы, и невозмутимо поднял глаза.  
  
— А что, нельзя?  
— Нет, но я думал, может, ты подох после позавчерашнего. Раз не заглянул сегодня.  
  
Максвелл с готовностью обхватил руками полную доверху кружку пива и сделал глоток, чтобы дать себе время на раздумья. Пена была на вкус — чистое мыло.  
Он вытер губы, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я посмотрел на то, что предлагаешь ты, и этот товар меня не устроил.  
— Какой еще товар? — Бык опрокинул зрачок назад и резко пришел к заключению. — Ах, ты про это. Любишь иносказательность? Может быть, еще и книжки почитываешь?  
  
Максвелл не ожидал, что тот будет спрашивать об этом, а не просто уговаривать вернуться к тренировкам.  
  
— Может быть, и почитываю.  
— Стихи там, да? — хмыкнул Бык. — Романчики?  
  
Максвелл видел, к чему тот клонил, и это его раздражало, заставляя сжимать руки в кулаки.  
  
— Ты на что-то намекаешь? — сквозь зубы спросил он, чувствуя, как нос морщится против воли.  
— А на что я могу намекать? — Ковбой пожал плечами. — Романчики я и сам люблю. Там бывают отличные сцены. Про то, что происходит после того, как герой сжимает героиню в объятьях и покрывает поцелуями ее персти.  
  
Максвелл закатил глаза и упер щеку в кулак.  
  
— А стихи это вообще здорово.  
— Да, здорово.  
  
Раньше, чем Максвелл успел как-то показать неудовольствие от его последующих действий, Бык прихватил свою большую кружку и, стараясь не разлить, приблизился к нему. Он забрался на стул совсем рядом и вновь сел враскоряку, улыбаясь ему.  
  
— Придешь завтра?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
  
Максвелл закрыл глаза, пытаясь старательно продумать ответ, с одной стороны, ясный, с другой, не очень обидный.  
  
— Мне понравился предыдущий тренер.  
— Не понравился.  
— С чего это? — Он аж поперхнулся.  
— С того, что после него ты пришел ко мне, — заявил Бык.  
— И? А после тебя я вернулся к нему.  
  
Ковбой махнул рукой.  
  
— А. В любом случае, тебя что-то в нем не устраивало, раз ты рассмотрел возможность альтернативы. И, исходя из моих наблюдений, уже должен был убедиться в том, что то, что предлагаем мы с нашими быками, несравнимо с тем, что предлагают остальные тренеры.  
— Ты говоришь такими длинными предложениями. Может быть, и не такой тупой, как показалось мне вначале.  
  
Осознав, что сказал это вслух, Максвелл осунулся. С лица сошел цвет, и он попытался уменьшиться.  
Бык молча смотрел на него, а потом фыркнул. Громко и шумно, как это делали настоящие быки. Прозвище его было по праву.  
  
— Ты думал, что я тупой? — Он наклонился так низко, что Максвелл почувствовал запах его тела под рубашкой. Не особо неприятный. — Если я и произвожу какое-то впечатление, то это, лапушка, чтобы не травмировать отдельно взятые тонкие душевные организации. Ведь так проще, а? Чем если бы кто-то думал, что здесь, — он постучал себя по обритой голове, — слишком много мозгов.  
— Отодвинься, — мяукнул Максвелл, пытаясь не дышать и не нервничать.  
  
Бык ухмыльнулся и отклонился назад.  
  
— Так ты придешь завтра? Обещаю, что буду помягче.  
  
Максвелл долго смотрел в пол между их ног.  
  
— Боюсь, что у меня недостаточно денег.  
— Эй, — громко воскликнул тот, привлекая его внимание, — если мне понравится твое старание, то сделаю тебе скидку. Хорошую такую скидку.  
  
Максвелл посмотрел в его лицо. Очень странное, очень израненное, но очень открытое лицо.  
Не все тут не знали, что такое скидки.  
  
Он закусил губу.  
  
— А если ты выиграешь, чего, конечно же, не произойдет, потому что ты та еще фея, — Бык сложил губы в скромную улыбку, — то с тебя хороший виски. Самый хороший, который ты найдешь в магазине. И не тот, что разливной, а в бутылках с этикетками, понял?  
— Ладно.  
  
…  
  
Перед сном Максвелл очень долго тер лицо холодной водой, а потом окатил всего себя, чтобы перестать думать о сегодняшнем дне.  
Может быть, Бык действительно не такой, каким он представил его вначале.  
Может быть, именно таким и был. А Максвелл был, мало того, что извращенцем, так еще и мазохистом, которого тянуло к тому, кто представлял лишь опасность.  
  
Как хулиган из старших классов, передравшийся с половиной школы и чудом не отработавший свои приемы кулачного боя на Максвелле.  
Как этот ковбой, который, скорее всего, выпустит в него всю обойму, если узнает, что и как Максвелл о нем подумал, когда тот развел бедра, удобнее усаживаясь на барном стуле.  
  
Если бы он был голым, тогда Максвелл бы увидел все у него там. Наверное, хер у него был с локоть, а яйца, как у коня.  
Максвелл закрыл лицо подушкой и попытался убить себя, но от недостатка кислорода напряжение в отдельных конечностях стало причинять еще больше неудобств.  
  
Максвелл уставился в потолок и стал быстро вспоминать все, что могло отвлечь его. Мягкий текущий сывороткой козий сыр, пуповину, что обмоталась вокруг теленка, едва его не задушив, удушливый запах удобрений.  
Полегчало.  
О чем же он будет думать завтра?  
  
…  
  
Глыба молча показал шефу на темного быка, на котором Максвелл был в прошлый раз. Медленно покачав головой, тот указал на светлого поменьше.  
  
Максвелл обиделся, но не слишком. Все-таки ему хотелось уйти более живым с поля, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
— Этот постарше, — объяснил Бык, — брыкается вперед-назад, головой не крутит.  
— Почему не крутит головой?  
— Потому что. Бывает два типа быков. Одни вращаются, как будто у них шило в заднице, вторые двигаются только на «север-юг».  
— О.  
— Некоторые не понимают ничего в этом, гребут всех подряд, и садишься на них, как на коробку с приколом. Но Глыба в этом разбирается.  
  
Усач довольно моргнул, подтверждая его слова.  
  
Максвелл с недовольством вспомнил прошлый опыт с его быками. Зачем его, не очень опытного, тогда посадили на этого, который был явно «вращательного» типа. Наверняка чтобы поглумиться.  
Он нахмурился и сбросил руку Быка с плеча, когда тот тронул его до того, как он успел миновать изгородь.  
  
— Смотри. — Тревелиан поежился, потому что ковбой, проигнорировав его желание остаться в своем личном пространстве, вновь сжал его плечо. — Я видел, как ты двигаешься. Здесь не как с кобылами. Ты никак не можешь повлиять на того, на ком сидишь. Только идти за ним.  
— Я знаю.  
— Нет, не знаешь. Главное тут — не только это.  
  
Максвелл покраснел, как бурак, когда Бык наклонился и постучал его по внутренней стороне бедра. Так близко от… о.  
  
— Но и это, — он шлепнул его по пояснице, — и это.  
  
Указал на руку.  
  
— Когда он тянет тебя вперед, ты не должен бездумно отклоняться назад. Твоя спина постоянно должна быть в напряжении, потому что ты не знаешь, через сколько мгновений он бросит тебя вперед. Да, можно изучить одного конкретного быка, но ты не узнаешь, каким будет тот, которого тебе выбросит жребий.  
  
Максвелла очень смущало, как близко он наклонился.  
  
— И ты должен быть готов в любой момент крениться обратно, потому что если пропустишь хоть один — тебя сбросят.  
— Ясно.  
— Так или иначе сбросят. Забудешь про руку — сбросят. Расслабишь ноги — сбросят. Ляжешь на спину, он наклонится назад — и тебя вновь сбросят.  
— Не очень перспективы. — Максвелл кашлянул. — Крем говорил, ты много лет участвовал в родео…  
— Да, много. — Бык толкнул его в плечо, не углубляясь в рассказы. — Вперед. Посмотрим, что из моих слов ты запомнил.  
  
Натянув перчатки, Максвелл забрался на ворота и с них опустился на зверя. Большая корова зафыркала под ним, вибрируя от негодования.  
Он покрепче взялся за веревку и задержал дыхание.  
  
— Раз-два-три!  
  
Тело под ним взмыло вверх, словно готовясь улететь в небеса, а потом так же сильно и мощно ударилось о землю. Максвелл чувствовал, как внутренние органы, все еще находящиеся в полете, оказываются где-то у горла, когда он падает вниз. И наоборот.  
Его требуху болтало в нем, как виски во фляге, а все, что он мог, пытался слушаться странных советов про спину.  
В итоге он все равно скатился с бычьего бока, но зато на ноги смог стать почти сразу.  
  
— Пять секунд, — хмыкнул Бык, сверяясь с часами на цепочке, которые достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки. — Пока не очень, но уже не так плачевно.  
  
Пять секунд! Его лучший результат до этого повторился. Можно сказать, закрепился. Для них он, скорее всего, был еще слабой потугой, но Максвелл был горд собой.  
  
— Ты посмотри, перья распустил, как петух, — воскликнул его мастер, закуривая. — Наверное, когда до восьми доберешься, будешь без штанов по всей округе бегать на радостях.  
— Не буду, — насупился Максвелл, но не сдержал улыбки. — Или буду.  
  
Бык хохотнул и протянул ему свою сигарету.  
  
…  
  
На шести секундах Максвелл решил, что уже может невозможное.  
Семь прошли как-то незаметно, потому что, пытаясь выдоить сразу восемь, он очень разочаровывался в результате, не догоняющем нужный на секунду.  
Но восемь. Восемь стали чертовой победой. Их общей победой. Пусть они пока и были достигнуты на этих, «простых» быках, как говорил Бык, но они были. Все восемь.  
  
— Наш шеф даже из английской тютины сделает ковбоя, — хохотала блондинка с оспинами, поднимая за него кружку.  
— Эй, Дэйлиш, расскажешь про тютину, когда он напоит нас отменным виски с выигрышных денежек, — прервал ее Крем, подмигивая ему.  
  
Максвелл сидел на стуле, сжимая свое пиво, и улыбался в ответ.  
В салуне кутили только ребята Быка, но шум стоял такой, словно он был забит под завязку.  
  
— Стежка, еще стопочку своего зелья, у меня прямо праздник. — Бык махнул рукой бармену. — Скоро и стулья начну тренировать, раз у меня так хорошо выходит. Не обижайся, лапушка.  
  
Максвелл сощурился, но ничего не сказал. За те несколько дней тренировок он каких только подколов не услышал. Но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя оскорбленным, он ощущал поток разнообразных витиеватых выражений как просто способ разбавить тишину. И это расслабляло. Ведь они ничего не значили. Ни одно из них.  
  
Почти все жили где-то неподалеку, как выяснилось. Даже Крем, редко остающийся вдалеке от шефа, пробормотал какое-то «домой» и самоустранился.  
  
— Мы закрываемся, — напомнил Стежка, пряча помытые стаканы в шкаф. — Так что лучше уж собирайтесь.  
— Еще по стопочке.  
— Господи, как вы меня уже достали.  
  
Максвелл находил себя пьяным. Максвелл находил себя пьяным, лежа на локтях на барной стойке. Быка Максвелл находил справа от себя и находил забавным. Это успокаивало.  
  
— Где ты живешь? — спросил он вдруг, болтая остатки выпивки в стакане.  
— А ты в гости хочешь зайти? — спросил Бык и отобрал у него стакан, допивая его напиток.  
  
Брови Максвелла огорченно приподнялись. Он и сам хотел его допить, а новый стакан в него бы уже не влез.  
  
— Здесь живу, — не дождавшись ответа, пояснил вдруг тот. — На втором этаже.  
— На втором этаже? — удивился Максвелл. — Разве тут сдают комнаты?  
— Мне — сдают.  
— Ясно. Я думал, ты… я думал, ты тут всегда жил, и у тебя есть свой дом. Или трейлер. Что-нибудь.  
— Хех, я, знаешь ли, не планирую тут навсегда оставаться, поэтому и приобретать жилье мне ни к чему.  
— О. И куда ты, — Максвелл потер глаз; зрение начало расплываться, — собираешься податься потом?  
— Не знаю. Пока мне тут комфортно. — Бык отклонился назад, рассматривая потолок. — Потом подыщу что-нибудь еще. Может, в итоге в Мексику дерну. У меня, кстати, прапрабабка из Нью-Мехико.  
— Ого. — Максвелл приподнял брови. Он никогда не задумывался о смеси своей крови. Ее попросту не было. — У меня в роду все англичане. Кажется… кажется, есть какой-то кузен-шотландец, но мы его не любим.  
— Это заметно.  
— Что?  
  
Бык сложил руки, глядя на то, как Стежка домывает в задней комнате оставшиеся стаканы.  
  
— Весь такой. Чистенький. Несмешанный.  
  
Он закатил глаза.  
  
— Так… — Бык перевел взгляд на него, — так ты педик, да?  
  
Все внутри похолодело, опьянение спало мгновенно.  
Это не могло быть еще одним подколом, да? Или могло? И какого, черт его дери, ответа он ждал?  
Максвелл подумал, что у него нет при себе пистолета, но и голыми руками Бык может скрутить его в бараний рог.  
  
— Нет, — быстро сказал он, стараясь не выглядеть таким взвинченным, каким был внутри. — Ты что вообще несешь?  
  
Бык развернулся и долго на него смотрел.  
  
— Точно педик.  
— Да пошел ты.  
  
Он спрыгнул со стула и хотел уйти, но рука, сжавшаяся на его запястье, удержала. Она не сдавливала сильно, просто не давала уйти.  
Максвелл нахмурился, поднимая глаза на Быка. Ну все, ему точно крышка.  
  
— Ты не подумай, я против ничего не имею. Присядь.  
  
Его слова не звучали угрозой, но мимо прошел Стежка, закрывая ящики на ключ, и Максвелл, не желая быть застанным, практически держась за руки с другим мужчиной, опустился на место.  
Он молча смотрел вперед, не желая видеть собеседника. Внутри стало так пусто, но тяжело, как будто весь воздух, что заполнял его легкие, вдруг налился свинцом.  
Зачем Бык спросил его об этом? О, он знал только один ответ. Наверняка будет шантажировать. Хороший план. Выдрессировать его, как свою собачку, а потом, самому не трудясь, забрать его деньги, грозясь рассказать тайну, за которую можно поплатиться жизнью.  
  
— Как ты… — Максвелл откашлялся, опуская голову, — как ты понял?  
  
Боком глаза он увидел, как довольно оскалился Бык, упирая руки в бедра. Это: «Я знал».  
  
— Я же не слепой. Ты на мужиков пялишься. На меня пялишься. Но на них не так. Наверное, во всем виновата моя харизма.  
  
Максвелл бы рассмеялся, если бы не был так чертовски напуган.  
  
— Ты никому не расскажешь? — тихо спросил он, ожидая. Да, ожидая предполагаемого того: «Да, конечно, но ты мне будешь должен…»  
— Зачем мне это? — Бык глотнул из стакана, по словам Стежки, самого последнего стакана на сегодня.  
— Не знаю.  
  
Максвелл сложил руки перед собой, обнимая себя за локти. Было внезапно и жарко, и холодно, и очень странно. Кто-то, кроме него, знал, какой он, но не собирался его убивать. Не собирался бить лицо. Не собирался оскорблять. Ну. Не больше обычного.  
  
— Ну и как оно? У тебя уже кто-то был?  
  
Максвелл бросил взгляд на присвистывающего Стежку, который переодевался в обычную одежду за дверью.  
Он не то чтобы не хотел об этом говорить, хотя явно не хотел, но делать это там, где кто-то мог услышать… он считал это самоубийством.  
  
— Ребята, закругляйтесь! — прикрикнул бармен с той стороны. — Я уже закрываюсь.  
— Пошли.  
  
Бык слез со стула и сунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Куда?  
— Наверх. Ко мне.  
— Зачем?  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Я тебя расслаблю.  
— Расслабишь?  
— Ну. Трахну.  
  
Глаза Максвелла округлились. Он только и открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Он не представлял более странную и абсурдную ситуацию, в которую мог угодить.  
Сглотнув, он покачал головой, стремясь унять боль от колотящегося сердца в груди. Так близко к тому, чтобы оказаться с кем-то в постели, он еще не был. У него вспотели ладони, а уж под мышками намокло так, что хоть выжимай.  
  
— Так пойдешь?  
  
Максвелл определенно точно всем своим языком тела, на который был способен, показал, что он относится к этому предложению крайне отрицательно. Но ноги распрямились, поднимая его со стула, и понесли вслед за Быком, идущим к лестнице.  
«Что я, мать мою за ноги, делаю? — кружило в голове Максвелла, пока он шел по ступеням за ним. — Что с тобой не так, приятель?»  
О, он знал, что с ним было не так. Сейчас и всегда. Иногда он ненавидел себя за это, иногда безумно боялся этой части себя, иногда, как сейчас, был озадачен — как это? Как это будет происходить?  
У него дрожали колени, он тер ладони о джинсы, но они влажнели и влажнели.  
Максвелл знал вполне доходчиво, что у мужчин есть пенис, а у женщин — влагалище. И когда они вступают в контакт, происходит секс, а потом и деторождение.  
Эти знания никак не могли помочь ему сейчас.  
  
Бык зашел в свою комнату первым и махнул ему рукой, чтобы он закрыл за собой дверь.  
Внутри было не так ужасно, как в комнате, где приходилось кантоваться Максвеллу, но и особого убранства не обнаруживалось. Железная кровать с толстым матрацем, задвинутая в угол, комод, на котором стояла керосинка. Но самым лучшим тут было большое окно. Бык приоткрыл створку, и в затхлость комнаты внедрился поток свежего вечернего воздуха.  
Максвелл подошел к окну и глубоко вдохнул, глядя на небо. Ни единого облачка. Только яркий белый серп месяца где-то очень далеко.  
  
Он услышал жужжание молнии сзади, и оно было достаточно длинным. Он предположил, что Бык снял куртку. Максвелл не решился оборачиваться.  
Это все было не-настоящему. Он думал об этом раньше. О голых мужских телах, иногда они были рядом с ним в его мыслях. Он касался их, и под кожей ходили мышцы, давая ощутить силу.  
Но вот это все… не по-настоящему.  
Не по-настоящему Бык подошел сзади. Не по-настоящему положил подбородок на плечо. Очень не по-настоящему скользнул левой рукой к груди. Но, черт его дважды по голове, Максвелл приподнялся на цыпочках, когда вторая ладонь сжала его между ног.  
От чужого прикосновения все там запульсировало, как от сильного удара, он чувствовал каждый дюйм своего тела под руками Быка, и это было невероятно.  
В груди заполошно металось сердце, живот подтянулся вместе с корпусом. Максвелл пытался убежать, потому что это все было слишком странно, но не мог убежать, не хотел убегать.  
Бык развернул его и погладил по затылку, запрокидывая его лицо. А потом его собственное оказалось ближе. И еще ближе. И Максвелл пялился в него круглыми глазами, пока их губы не дотронулись друг до друга.  
У него подкосились ноги, и пришлось вцепиться в Быка, прижаться к нему всем телом, позволяя удерживать себя.  
Это было по-настоящему. Действительно.  
Его целовал другой мужчина. Его гладил по спине другой мужчина. Он терся пахом о другого мужчину, и тот совсем не был против.  
  
— Льнешь, как мокрая занавеска, — прошептал Бык, целуя его в глаз. — Открой рот.  
— Зачем?  
— Давай ты не будешь задавать вопросы? — Он посмотрел на него и засмеялся тихо. — Да не так широко, я же поцеловать тебя хочу.  
— Мы же… уже.  
— Нет, не так. Просто не сжимай зубы.  
  
Максвелл тихо замычал, потому что этого было слишком много. Бык напротив, его руки, его грудь, его живот, его нога, которую он позволил обхватить. И тереться, тереться, тереться.  
Теперь еще и его язык во рту.  
Он не выдержал всего этого и спрятал голову в шею Быка, жмурясь и вздрагивая.  
Воздуха вокруг стало мало, а температура так поднялась, что он потерялся. И стало так хорошо-хорошо. Ему понадобилась минута, прежде чем прийти в себя.  
А потом он понял, что намочил штаны, и ему стало так стыдно, что он был готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Максвелл шагнул назад, прикрывая пах руками, и виновато не мог поднять головы. Кажется, он все испортил.  
  
— Прости.  
— Эй. Мне приятно, что ты так на меня реагируешь. — Бык протянул к нему руку, но он сделал еще шаг от него. — Ну ладно. У меня там вода в углу, можешь помыться. Потом продолжим.  
— Продолжим? — с надеждой спросил Максвелл.  
  
Так. Наверное, он все-таки испортил не совсем все своей неуместной сыростью. Все-таки что-то будет.  
  
— Да.  
— То есть, это еще не все?  
  
Бык смерил его таким заинтересованным взглядом, что ему стало неуютно. Потом он хмыкнул как-то самоуверенно и отошел к кровати, опускаясь на край. В полумраке его глаз сверкал, как пятицентовая монетка.  
  
— Ты можешь не смотреть? — попросил его Максвелл, отходя к ведру.  
— А ты что-то там прячешь? — Бык откинулся на локти, не сводя с него взгляда. — Что-то, чего я мог не видеть? У тебя три яйца, что ли? Ладно, так и быть, я придумаю, что можно сделать с третьим.  
— Бык. Пожалуйста. — Он был благодарен за то, что света достаточно, чтобы видеть контуры предметов, но недостаточно, чтобы заметить, как сильно запылало его лицо, когда пришлось просить.  
— Ну хорошо.  
  
Вздохнув, ковбой лег на спину и уставился в потолок.  
  
Оперативно сняв джинсы и успев смыть липкость с кожи, Максвелл вновь в них влез, не уставая бросать взгляды на кровать. Попросить у него чистое белье он не решился, и уже даже сейчас начал ощущать неловкое трение своих приватных частей о толстую шершавую ткань.  
Остатки воды он использовал для того, чтобы постирать исподнее, а остатки самообладания на то, чтобы понять — почему, почему он еще не сгорел?  
За этот вечер он успел пойти в комнату другого мужчины, целоваться с ним, позволить засунуть язык себе в рот, испачкать при нем штаны и приводить их в порядок тут же. Этих впечатлений было слишком много.  
Максвелл повесил белье на край ведра, размышляя, нести ли их с собой домой мокрыми или попросить Быка забросить позже.  
  
— Ты слишком долго возишься, — промычал тот, напомнив о себе. — Чай не первая красавица на деревне, чтобы столько марафет наводить.  
— Да пошел ты.  
— Или я ошибаюсь? О. — Он взглянул на него. — Ты все еще одет. Ну ладно, это ничего.  
  
Бык не моргал, рассматривая его. Опираясь на локоть левой руки, правой он трогал себя там же, где трогал до этого Максвелла.  
  
— В рот возьмешь?  
— Что взять?  
  
Бык вновь закатил глаз и рывком поднялся с кровати, приближаясь к нему. Позади был только угол.  
Максвелл вытянулся в струнку, стараясь выглядеть как можно решительнее.  
  
— Не дергайся, — только и сказал тот, вновь прикасаясь к его груди. Но теперь — самыми кончиками пальцев. Трогал застежку на жилете. Высвобождал пуговицы из петелек, не забывал гладить. Их было много и мелкие, Бык очень недовольно фыркал, потому что гладить ему нравилось больше.  
А потом он снял жилет и увидел еще один ряд пуговиц на рубашке.  
  
— Да ну нахуй, — рявкнул он так грозно, что Максвелл испугался.  
  
Он хотел отшатнуться назад, но руки, схватившие его за полы ткани, не отпустили. Бык дернул их в стороны, и хлипкость внутренних петель позволила стащить верх, почти не снизив популяцию пуговиц.  
  
— В кровать.  
  
Максвелл не понял, как другой конец комнаты оказался с другой стороны, потому что все, что он помнил — он сделал несколько шагов, а потом каркас кровати оказался под его коленками, и он шлепнулся прямо на матрац.  
Пульс забился тревогой и восторгом, когда Бык толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая лечь. Максвелл уже знал, что к чему, и открыл рот, чтобы его целовали, но его почему-то не целовали.  
Зато целовали его челюсть, шею, грудь и — о, боже — соски. Обхватывали так тепло и мокро, оттягивали, и хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось все время. А потом Бык высунул язык и вел им вокруг и по ним так мягко и жестко одновременно. У Максвелла вновь стал происходить какой-то сумбур с телом.  
  
Он взволнованно приподнялся, когда Бык сел у кровати на колени, расстегивая его ширинку, и только и мог, что сглатывать тяжелые комки, забившие все горло.  
Джинсы скользнули по его ногам, совершенно нагло и полностью обнажая. Максвелл испугался, что Бык увидит его там так близко, и быстро закрылся от него ладонями.  
  
Бык приподнял бровь, смотря на него.  
  
— Ну и что ты делаешь?  
— В смысле? — Максвелл попытался отъехать на кровати назад, но колени Быка удерживали его ноги, мешая сдвинуться.  
— Во всех смыслах. Убирай руки.  
  
Он не убирал.  
Вздохнув, Бык наклонился. И… о, Максвелл не мог поверить, что он делает. Он целовал его пальцы, которые лежали прямо на его личном. Костяшки, тыльные стороны ладоней, запястья. Скользил кончиком мокрого языка между ними, вызывая желание их растопырить. А потом бежал воздушно, едва касаясь губами, к косточкам на запястьях. Так приятно.  
  
— Убирай, — прошептал тот между поцелуями, — руки. Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо.  
  
Максвелл нахмурился, потому что не хотел… и хотел! И он вообще ничего не мог понять. Но если Бык так уж намеревался посмотреть, что у него там… Какая-то часть него безумно возбуждалась от этой мысли.  
  
— Ну вот, ты вновь в настроении, — заметил Бык, рассматривая его. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Максвелл, испуганно зажмурившийся, покачал головой.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Он был готов прокатиться хоть на сотне быков сейчас, сотне мифических страшных быков, каждый из которых мог затоптать его и уничтожить. Только не встречаться с одним — реальным.  
Ресницы задрожали. Максвелл задержал дыхание и открыл глаза. Увиденное ошарашивало, озадачивало и заводило настолько, что он не знал, что сказать.  
  
Бык был перед ним. Сидел на полу между его раздвинутых коленок, а его член стоял так близко у его лица, что их отделяли всего несколько дюймов. Такой неприличной картины Максвелл даже представить себе не мог.  
Пока Бык не высунул язык и не дотронулся до его головки.  
Тут уже Максвелл выдерживать не мог.  
  
— Ты чего? Ты чего делаешь? — запротестовал он, хватаясь за свой член и отодвигая его от него. — Я же им писаю.  
— Сейчас?  
— Что? — потерялся он.  
— Сейчас писаешь?  
— Ну. — Максвелл замялся. — Сейчас нет, но… в принципе…  
— Когда будешь писать, предупреди, — усмехнулся Бык, вытягивая его из его рук.  
  
А потом губы накрыли его, погружая в рот, и Максвелл без сил откинулся на спину.  
«Святая Мария, я им писаю, — взволнованно металось в его голове. — А он прямо ртом… прямо языком…»  
Но, признаться, чем дольше это было, тем меньше мыслей о туалете оставалось. Эти ощущения были не похожи ни на что из всего, что он чувствовал. Конечно, он делал кое-что. Максвелл знал, что касаться этой части тела иногда бывает очень приятно. И порой настолько, что он не мог остановиться, пока его тело не обмякало, покинутое всеми силами. Но никогда так.  
  
Он скосил глаза вниз и видел только, как двигается вверх-вниз бритая макушка Быка, а он сам окунается так глубоко в мягкую влажную плоть его рта.  
Максвелл закинул руки за голову и приоткрыл губы, потому что дышал так тяжело, что едва мог сам с этим справиться. Как же это было хорошо. И чем дальше — тем лучше.  
Он пропустил, как Бык положил его левую ногу себе на плечо, только ощутил, как тот гладил его под коленом.  
Он выпустил член изо рта и лизнул кожу внизу.  
  
— Два.  
— Что.  
— У тебя всего два яйца.  
  
Он так сказал «всего», как будто это было проблемой. И Максвелл встревожился, поднимаясь, но тот захохотал и вновь продолжил то, что делал, пока его пальцы скользили ниже.  
И это тоже было здорово, очень здорово, потому что там ощущений Максвелл не знал. Пока ему не пришло в голову, рядом с чем находятся пальцы.  
  
— Там не надо, — попросил он. — Там…  
— Что «там»? Твоя задница? Я в курсе. Или ты хочешь мне рассказать, для чего ты ее используешь?  
— Нет, не хочу.  
— Вот и все. Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Наверное, он действительно знал. Все напряжение, что вновь было в Максвелле, скопилось между его бедер. Под губами Быка. Конкретно в той точке под головкой, на которую он нажимал языком. Максвелл поклялся, если бы он не остановился, он бы и предупредить не успел, как вновь намочился бы. О, как бы это было кошмарно.  
Или нет.  
  
Ему было очень жаль, что Бык прервался.  
Максвелл перевернулся на бок, смотря, как тот идет к своему комоду и что-то ищет в ящике. Он успел разглядеть при свете луны лоснящуюся жидкость в прозрачной бутылке.  
У Максвелла тоже стояло в комнате постное масло для сапогов. В такой засухе оно было за ненадобностью, но в дождливую погоду было незаменимо. Он напитывал им тряпку и протирал швы, чтобы обувь не протекла. И помогало лучше всяких дорогостоящих средств.  
Максвелл задумался о том, что захочет протереть сейчас Бык.  
  
— Может быть больно.  
  
Что именно больно, Максвелл спросить не успел. Бык вновь был на коленях перед ним. Поднял его ногу, что лежала сверху, кладя на свое правое плечо, и Максвелл только айкнул, когда влажные жирные пальцы ввинтились прямо в него.  
  
— Стой, мне не нравится. — Он попытался сжаться и вытолкнуть его из себя, но не выходило. — Там неприятно.  
— Это только пальцы. — Бык погладил его второй рукой по теряющему возбужденность члену. — Как же я тебе присуну?  
— Что сделаешь? — Максвелл ошарашенно уставился в подушку.  
  
Максвелл ухватился за простыню и потянул ее за собой, потому что Бык стащил его зад с постели, ставя того на колени рядом. Все это время его пальцы были внутри, и более некомфортного перемещения Максвелл придумать для себя не мог.  
Он дотянулся до подушки, накрывая ей свою голову, чтобы хоть как-то спрятаться. Такого он не хотел.  
  
И хотя Бык очень осторожно гладил его по пояснице, а потом той же рукой трогал внизу — и куда более уверенно, чем Максвелл делал сам себе, — его не могло оставить в покое то, что происходило сзади. В нем. Он почти обрадовался, когда пальцы пошли назад, но потом они вернулись и вскользнули на этот раз еще глубже; он заскреб руками по простыне.  
А затем они раздвинулись, и это ему совсем не понравилось. Ну, почти не понравилось. Больше, чем ощущение, последовавшее за этим, когда пальцы исчезли совсем, и он остался лежать грудью на постели с отставленной задницей, дырка которой теперь казалась не такой надежной, как он думал о ней до этого.  
  
— Если будет совсем невмоготу — кусай, — сказал Бык, прежде чем исчезнуть где-то за ним.  
  
Перед лицом Максвелла оказалась его рука. Он понадеялся, не та, которой тот только что копошился у него во внутренностях.  
  
Он хотел спросить об этом, но к его заду оказалось незамедлительно приставлено что-то крайне несоразмерное.  
  
— Не надо, — начал он, пытаясь отползти, но спереди не было места, а когда он двигался назад, то еще глубже вляпывался в неприятности. Ему было больно. И чертовски страшно. Он не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось. И чтобы заканчивалось.  
— Сейчас пройдет, сейчас пройдет, — обещал Бык, обнимая его со спины.  
  
Ничего не проходило. Было больно и плохо. Там все ныло, а хорошее настроение совсем пропало.  
И он понял, почему это называется противоестественным.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Максвелл, кладя голову на матрац.  
  
Он спрятал лицо в простыне, закусив шейный платок, и пытался не реагировать на то, как щипало в глазах.  
Бык гладил его по спине и ногам, и это можно было найти трогательным, если бы все остальное, что он делал, не приносило столько дискомфорта.  
  
— Ты такой… м-м-м. — Губы коснулись его затылка. — Такой, Макс.  
— Меня зовут Максвелл. — От возмущения он даже отвлекся от боли.  
— Хоть Кларисса, лапушка. — Тот уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток. — Хоть что… все, что угодно. Блядь, как же хорошо в тебе. Туго.  
  
Видимо, Быку нравились собственные слова, потому что его движения после этого стали хаотичнее, менее подвластны его контролю. И ускоряли его финал, что радовало уже Максвелла.  
Он облегченно выдохнул, когда Бык наконец вытащил из него свой член и отполз назад, садясь на дощатый пол.  
По ощущениям вместо задницы у него теперь было какое-то дупло. Наверное, теперь там и целому семейству скворцов будет просторно.  
  
Максвелл забрался на кровать и сел, хотя слишком поспешно. От ноющего дискомфорта между ягодиц закололо в боку.  
Бык сунул в рот сигарету и только после двух затяжек вспомнил, что он не один. Бросив взгляд на руки Максвелла, которыми тот вновь прикрылся, он кивнул в его сторону.  
  
— Ты прости, я поторопился. Очень долго хотел… ну, ты понял. Потерялся немного. Сейчас докурю и…  
  
Максвелл только покачал головой. Желание у него совсем пропало.  
Он сомневался, что его белье высохло, и, конечно, оно не высохло. Ему вновь пришлось надевать джинсы на голое тело.  
  
— Ты куда? — спросил Бык, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты можешь остаться. Никто не узнает.  
  
«Господи, эта штука была во мне», — Максвелл постарался отчаянно не пялиться на его член, покачивающийся между бедер.  
  
— Нет, мне нужно уходить. — Максвелл вновь кивнул головой. — Я оплатил за месяц, так что не хочу, чтобы деньги пропадали.  
— И это твоя отговорка?  
  
Он не ответил, одеваясь.  
Рубашку, жилетку, куртку, сапоги, шляпу.  
Максвелл пожалел уже после, что ушел столь невоспитанно, что даже не сказал слов прощания, но время было потеряно.  
  
Лежа в своей крошечной комнатке и слыша в отдалении полуночный лай хозяйского пса Фенриса, он смотрел в потолок и думал. Думал обо всем, что произошло сегодня.  
Во-первых, он дошел до восьми секунд на тренировках. Пусть пока на простых быках, но это было то необходимое время, к которому он стремился. Это было большим прогрессом.  
Во-вторых, он первый раз целовался. Если не считать тех отвратительных поцелуев тети Джо, которая хватала его за щеки и обмазывала все лицо губной помадой, именно этот раз можно было считать первым. Это было очень приятно.  
В-третьих, другой мужчина целовал его прямо туда. Прямо в его штуку. И брал в рот. И это было лучшим, что он чувствовал в своей жизни. Никакие пироги с рыбой не могли с этим сравниться. Может быть… может быть, с тем ощущением, когда он объезжал лошадь, и большой сильный зверь начинал слушаться, признавая его власть над собой… Может быть, вот эти два ощущения. Да, лучшие в его жизни.  
В-четвертых, кажется, он занимался сексом. Но вот это ему не понравилось. Это было больно.  
Максвелл подумал, что, наверное, не всем это приходится по вкусу. Вот ему, например, больше понравилось целоваться. Особенно, когда Бык… там… языком и губами…  
  
У него вновь заныло внизу живота. Теперь, когда Бык со своим членом и сексом был далеко, Максвелл с досадой думал, что надо было остаться. Вдруг его бы еще раз поцеловали.  
Перевернувшись на бок, он нахмурился от жжения, что никак не оставляло его внутренности после.  
А вдруг бы не поцеловали? Вдруг бы Бык снова захотел засунуть в него?  
Нет, лучше было не пытать судьбу. Он правильно поступил.  
  
…  
  
Пожалуй, этот день после вчерашнего был еще бесполезнее, чем день после скачки на «сложных» быках, будучи не осведомленным об их особенностях. Да, тогда, конечно, болело все тело, почему Максвелл оказался совершенно не способен к тренировкам, но теперь ему с трудом удалось высидеть на седле. Он выпрыгнул из него еще до того, как бык даст первый залп и вдарит его мощной спиной по промежности.  
  
— Я не готов сегодня, — буркнул он Глыбе и натянул куртку, которую вешал на ограду.  
  
Бык посмотрел на него озадаченно и тронул за плечо, когда он проходил мимо. Максвелл, не желая оказаться раскрытым, ушел от его прикосновения.  
И еще от одного, когда рядом никого не было.  
Лучше совсем от этого отказаться. Так рисковать он не мог. Ни возможностью выиграть состязание, ни целостностью своих частей тела, ни жизнью.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл поерзал по седлу, но на второй день не ощутил уже ровным счетом ничего.  
Он улыбнулся сам себе и облегченно выдохнул от того, что вновь в строю. Правда, излишняя самонадеянность не позволила ему удержаться на этот раз и четырех секунд. Но в следующий раз он был увереннее, держался крепко и смотрел только вперед. Кто-то из ребят даже аплодировал ему из-за ограды, но он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть кто.  
  
— Эй, паузы-то делай, — напомнил ему Бык, когда Максвелл решил идти на следующий заход без перерыва. — Не железный же.  
  
Он оттянул Максвелла назад за шкирку, словно котенка, и тот был этим крайне раздражен.  
  
— Я сам знаю, как мне лучше, — пробормотал он, опираясь о брусья ограды.  
— Я тут тренер.  
  
Насупившись, Тревелиан сунул руки под мышки.  
Бык дымил рядом, зажав сигарету зубами, и только качал головой, глядя на вытоптанную землю загона.  
  
— Ты же меня не избегаешь? — Быку пришлось повернуться полностью, чтобы увидеть его, потому что Максвелл стоял от него слева.  
— Мы не должны об этом говорить.  
— Здесь? Вокруг никого нет. Глыба не слышит.  
— Вообще не должны говорить.  
  
И он пошел обратно, к быкам.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл потерялся и не знал, что ответить, когда Бык остановился перед ним, пока он шел к загону. Его зверь уже был готов, нетерпеливо дыша и разбрызгивая огромными ноздрями горячий пар и сопли.  
  
— Что? — спросил Максвелл, засовывая руки в карманы.  
  
При всем уважении, основную тактику родео он понял. Он был благодарен за советы и за присмотр, но тем не менее уже сам вычислил, как ему тренироваться удобнее всего.  
  
— Ты и обычно мало говоришь. — Бык наклонил голову, заглядывая в его лицо. Тот почувствовал, хотя и не видел, рассматривая свою обувь. — Но теперь я уверен, что ты меня игнорируешь.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Ты мешаешь.  
  
Бык молчал в ответ, поэтому Максвелл решил его просто обойти.  
Глыба не видел их за стенкой из плотно прилегающих досок, но уже позвал нетерпеливо со своего места.  
  
— Что?! — второй раз спросил Максвелл уже с возмущением, когда кольцо чужих пальцев сжалось на его плече чуть повыше локтя.  
  
Он почувствовал себя странно. Бык в первый раз так надолго его коснулся с того вечера, но этот жест был грубым. Он удерживал его, и это ему не нравилось. А еще больше — что он делал это здесь. Где их могли увидеть. Такое нельзя было позволить. Максвелл резко выдернул плечо из его хватки.  
  
— Не нервничай. — Пальцы разжались, вместо этого скользнув к шее. — Ты дрожишь.  
— Потому что я хочу идти готовиться к родео, а не разговаривать.  
— Ну, а когда я еще могу с тобой поговорить? — Бык сложил руки на груди. — Ты от меня убегаешь все время.  
— Тебе кажется.  
— Исчезаешь сразу после тренировок. Не делаешь перерывы.  
  
Максвелл молчал.  
  
— Уже третий день, а ты ко мне больше не заходил.  
  
Тревелиан в панике отшатнулся от него, потому что тот оказался чересчур близко.  
  
— Почему?  
— А я должен? — Он еще раз огляделся. В любой момент их мог кто-то засечь.  
— Нет. Но мог бы. Мы бы хорошо провели время. Ты понимаешь.  
  
Максвелл пропустил, как оказался вплотную к доскам. Где-то за ними опять возмущался Глыба. Они были такими теплыми под лопатками.  
  
— Просто не хочу.  
— Хочешь. — Бык уперся рукой в доску рядом. — Ты же знаешь, что пробовать стоит не один раз? Тут как с быками…  
— Не говори об этом здесь.  
— Впервые всегда все странно. И я, наверное… виноват.  
— Замолчи.  
— Поторопился, надо было хотя бы дать тебе время привыкнуть.  
— Перестань.  
  
Пульс Максвелла колотился так, словно от кого-то отстреливался. У него даже руки задрожали. Ему было так страшно это слышать здесь. И так хотелось слышать.  
И он не мог перестать представлять голову Быка между своих ног. А вдруг больше никто никогда в жизни не сделает ему такого? Не предложит? А вдруг предложит? А он не поймет, что нужно ответить? В любом случае, вряд ли это будет кто-то такой прямой и… такой… как Бык.  
Максвелл вполне отчетливо сознавал, что хотел бы это сделать с ним. Больше всех парней, которых он тут встречал. Может быть, он в принципе мало парней знал, но этот казался самым лучшим.  
  
— У тебя встал.  
  
Тревелиан смущенно посмотрел на его пах.  
  
— У тебя тоже.  
  
Максвелл дышал долго и тяжело, пытаясь успокоиться. Пытаясь перестать думать о нем. Раньше он думал только о рте, но теперь ему показалось, что все остальное в Быке не менее возбуждающее.  
  
— Я буду ждать вечером.  
  
Глыба в отдалении ругнулся в последний раз.  
  
— Если ты не придешь, то приду я. И выебу прямо там, где найду.  
  
У Максвелла был еще один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы прийти самому. Он очень не хотел, чтобы Бык видел, в какой конуре ему приходится жить. И не хотел платить лишние деньги за простыни, оберегаемые его хозяйкой как зеницу ока.  
  
— Я приду, — прошептал он уже после того, как Бык ушел, закуривая очередную сигарету.  
  
И он пришел.  
  
…  
  
Наверное, потому что Максвелл теперь определенно точно знал, что и как они будут делать, он не протестовал, когда с него рвали одежду, как шакалы рвут кожу заблудившейся овце, стремясь добраться до плоти.  
Он стоял совсем голый перед Быком, и хотя тот не трогал его нигде, это было очень приятно. Но менее приятно, чем когда его руки наконец оказались на его теле.  
На всех его частях. Где кожа была грубая и нежная. Где он был жесткий или мягкий.  
Бык толкнул его на постель, как прежде, и Максвелл весь затрепетал, раздвигая ноги, но тот только посмеялся.  
Коротко прозвенела пряжка ремня, и джинсы оказались спущены вниз прямо перед его лицом.  
  
Максвелл поднял глаза на него.  
  
— Ну давай. Пожалуйста. — Бык растянул губы в нарочитой улыбке. — Смотри, я сказал вежливое слово.  
— Я не… я не умею.  
— Мне тебя многому нужно учить, да? — посмеялся тот сверху, и Тревелиан недовольно заерзал.  
— Может быть… — он кашлянул с надеждой, — может быть, ты на мне еще раз покажешь, как правильно?  
— Ишь ты какой хитрый! — Бык уже не сдержался и расхохотался. — Нет уж, вспоминай урок по памяти.  
  
Максвелл надулся и ничего не сказал. Чужой член был прямо перед его лицом. Странно, но сперва он подумал о том, какой он будет на ощупь в его руках, чем о том, что Бык им писает.  
Он подышал на свои ладони, потому что они были прохладными и немного влажными от волнения, а такое прикосновение наверняка было бы неприятным, и обхватил Быка левой рукой.  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
Кожа под пальцами казалась очень нежной по сравнению со всем Быком, как будто ему не принадлежала. Трогать ее было странно, но удовлетворительно. Почему-то Максвеллу очень понравилось, как тот сверху задержал дыхание.  
А вот головка его члена была красной и мокрой. Это немного смущало, и он попытался стереть лишнюю влагу.  
  
— Эй, полегче, ты же не за рычаг переключения передач ухватился.  
  
Он сделал еще шаг и вообще отгородил комнату от Максвелла, становясь напротив.  
Тревелиан ожидал, что там будет как-то неприятно пахнуть, но этого не было. Только его тело, немного кожа, немного пот и немного табак. Он везде пах табаком.  
  
— Ну же, Макс… велл.  
  
Он задержал дыхание, потому что не знал, чего точно ожидать. Задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза и коснулся его языком. Слева и снизу. Особенно Быку понравилось снизу.  
Максвелл вспомнил, как безумно приятно было ему, и открыл губы, впуская его в рот.  
Забывшись, Бык толкнулся внутрь, от чего он закашлялся, но тот быстро взял себя в руки и вновь встал на место.  
Кожа была очень славной. Скользкой, мягкой, теплой, упругой. Ее сочетание с твердым стволом, который Максвелл все еще держал в руке, будоражило.  
Бык застонал, и он посмотрел наверх, проверяя, все ли хорошо.  
  
— О. — Большая рука погладила его по волосам. — У тебя такие глаза сейчас.  
  
Тревелиан запротестовал, когда Бык подтянул его выше, ставя колено на постель. Ему пришлось лечь, но как только он понял, что это для того, чтобы тот дотягивался собственной рукой до члена Максвелла, он был целиком за эту идею. У него стоял, как гвоздь, вбитый в забор, и когда чужие пальцы обхватили его, скользя вверх и вниз, он захлебнулся в ощущениях. Сосредоточиться теперь только на Быке было сложно.  
Он закрыл глаза и сам не понял, как вытянулся на постели, разбросав руки и ноги.  
  
— Ну что? Ты дашь мне?  
— Я… — Максвелл посмотрел в потолок. — А нельзя… как-нибудь по-другому? Это было больно.  
  
Хотя и очень хотелось повторить, проверить, каково будет сейчас.  
  
— Эй, а ты как думал? К этому надо привыкнуть. Первый раз всегда проходит так.  
— А. Ну, — он глубоко вдохнул, — я думал… я думал, что раз я такой… родился, у меня будет к этому какая-нибудь предрасположенность.  
— Какая еще предрасположенность? — Бык навис над ним. — Думал, задница сама намокать будет? — Он засмеялся. — Нет, нахуй. Я бы тогда уж точно туда не полез. Давай. Наверх.  
  
И это было так же, но и нет.  
Максвелл прислушивался к ощущениям ускользающей маслянистой влаги по внутренним сторонам бедер, думал о том, как она стекает с него на ноги Быка, лежащего под ним, и от этих мыслей хотелось прыгать.  
Он сидел на этой чертовой куче мышц, закрыв глаза, и пытался соотнести этот опыт со всем, что он знал. Это было не больно, как в прошлый раз. Это было странно и удовлетворительно.  
Бык сказал ему дать себе привыкнуть, но сам то и дело не оставлял его пах в покое, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к нему руками и играя с ним.  
Так было очень хорошо. Чувство заполненности, эти пальцы. Было бы прекрасно, если бы Бык вообще не двигался.  
  
— Ты такой хорошенький, когда сидишь на моем члене.  
  
Максвелл поджал губы.  
  
— Я думал об этом каждый ебаный день.  
  
Руки легли на его бедра, подтягивая вверх и опуская, чтобы он понял, что делать.  
  
— Трахал ли кто-то тебя раньше.  
  
Тревелиан зажмурился, отклоняясь назад. Стало очень, очень хорошо.  
Он почувствовал, как между лопаток стекла струйка пота.  
  
— Я так рад, что нет. Что могу все тебе показать. Максвелл? Ты заснул?  
— Нет. Так… так здорово. Вот так.  
  
Бык двинулся ему навстречу.  
  
— Подожди, — всполошился тот. — Нет. Я сам. Не шевелись.  
  
Пальцы впились в его волосы, сжимая в пригоршню.  
  
— Ты просишь быка под собой не шевелиться? — выдохнул тот где-то рядом, поднявшись. — На родео, может, то же попробуешь?  
— Мы не на родео.  
— Уверен?  
  
Он так дернулся, будто хотел встать. Максвелл был возмущен. Но это то, чему он научился. Удерживать зверя под собой.  
  
— Ого, что это еще такое? — с ухмылкой спросил Бык, когда тот схватил обе его руки, прижимая к матрацу.  
  
Он и сам не знал.  
До этого все было неизвестным. Все, о чем Максвелл не имел понятия, с чем не сталкивался и чего боялся.  
Он не знал, как следует вести себя, когда тебя хотят поцеловать. Не знал, что делать, когда перед лицом расстегивают штаны.  
Но как обращаться с несогласным телом под собой — имел самое доходчивое понятие.  
  
Бык засмеялся, пытаясь еще раз встать, и Максвелл едва не потерял контроль, потому что от движения того внутри закружилась голова и задрожали колени. Но не потерял.  
Он двинулся вновь, и Тревелиан обхватил его ногами. Прижался, удерживая баланс. Отклоняясь в нужную сторону.  
Он подумал, к каким быкам отнести мужика под собой. «Простым» или «сложным».  
Ох, к самым безумным.  
  
Бык толкнулся вновь и высвободил правую руку, хватаясь за член Максвелла. Явно надеясь сбить того с толку, и это сбивало, мать его, как сбивало. Но сдаться он не мог. Это уже было делом принципа.  
  
В конце концов, секс был очень похож на родео. Нужно было кооперироваться. Подстегивать животное под тобой своими действиями, реагировать на его. Он двигался вверх, и нужно было подаваться вниз, удерживаясь. А вокруг было так скользко и мокро, и потно, и запах тел заполнил комнату, обескураживая, как запах жженной конопли.  
Но были свои преимущества.  
Настоящего быка он не смог бы целовать в губы и ловить такой желанный язык, облизывая своим, не смог бы кусать за подбородок и щеки, и все, что попадется, стремясь одержать верх. Не смог бы царапать грудь и слушать его: «Давай-давай, вот так»…  
  
Святая Мария.  
  
Максвелл упал лбом на лицо Быка, прямо на его хрустнувший нос, и схватился за простыню по обе стороны от его тела, вырывая ее из-под матраца. Все его тело била дрожь, между ног гудело, внутри все окатывало тепло.  
Он лежал сверху и дышал ему в ухо, как будто просто не хотел вставать. Но не мог, на самом-то деле.  
  
— Видишь, — пробормотал он вдруг, — я с тебя не упал. Не упал с быка.  
  
И он тихо посмеялся, поражаясь своей дерзости.  
  
— Просто ты держался за мой хрен.  
  
Максвелл сполз с него, освобождаясь от него в себе, и лег на постель рядом. Частично на голый матрац, благодаря его стараниям.  
  
— Ты верхом просто Ишкуина*, — тихо сказал Бык через пару минут, когда вытер кровь с разбитого лбом носа и прикурил уже обе сигареты.  
  
Максвелл затянулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты так не всех обучаешь. Родео.  
— Ну, — тот прищурился, смотря в потолок, — я обучал _так_ некоторых официанток, но, кажется, я был единственным быком, на котором они скакали за свою жизнь.  
  
Тревелиан почувствовал холод. Стало обидно. Он молчал, не зная, что сказать. Ему не нравилась эта идея. Идеи. Не только та, что у Быка может сейчас быть кто-то еще, кто-то еще, с кем он делает все эти интимные вещи, но и та, со сколькими он делал это раньше.  
  
— Я сейчас с тобой, Максвелл.  
— Угу.  
— Почему тебе не нравится, когда тебя называют Макс?  
  
Тот не ожидал вопроса, закашливаясь. Он стряхнул пепел на пол за кровать.  
  
— Это плебейское имя.  
— Но короткое и звучное.  
— Как для собаки.  
— У моей тетки собаку звали Долорес Трасси.  
  
Тревелиан не отвечал.  
  
— Хорошо, я понял. Сложное имя. И ты сложный. Максвелл.  
  
Бык докурил, перевернулся на бок и уставился ему прямо в лицо. И от такой откровенности Максвелл почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя куда уж дальше, когда он в ней и так уже плещется, погрузившись по самое горло. Лежит абсолютно голый в комнате какого-то паба после всего.  
  
— У меня не было раньше англичан.  
— О.  
— Я думал, они такие, как в книжках. Знаешь, с приличиями. И сексом трахаются только под одеялом в одной позе.  
  
Максвелл вновь пожал плечами. Он не знал об остальных. Он даже о себе не все знал. Что, например, может так сделать, как делал только что.  
Он посмотрел уголком глаза на лицо Быка. На подбородке остался след от зубов, под носом все еще был след от крови. Ему было стыдно.  
  
— Может быть, вы все такие долбанутые.  
  
Максвелл нахмурился.  
  
— Или это только ты.  
  
Бык обнял его, втискивая свою горячую ногу между его, чтобы быть еще ближе.  
  
— Ты быстро учишься. Я думаю, ты победишь.  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тревелиан благодарно потерся о его лоб носом.  
  
— Если у быка, который тебе попадется, будет расти хуй из спины.  
  
Максвелл пнул его, но не обиделся на самом деле. Он почти убедил себя в том, что не реагирует на эти подколы.  
  
— Второй раунд?  
  


...

Чем ближе оказывались состязания, тем нервознее себя ощущал Максвелл. И дело было не в том, что он не чувствовал уверенность в полученных навыках. О, он был убежден в хорошем итоге состязаний еще больше, чем когда мечтал об этом далеко от Хэйвена.  
Но мысль о том, что все это кончится, его беспокоила.  
Он утром быстро завтракал и бежал тренироваться. И он мог поклясться, у него выходило отлично. Бык молчал, но Максвелл видел, что тот очень доволен.  
После иногда он задерживался в салуне с остальными, иногда сразу ускользал в комнату наверх, где его уже ждала расстеленная постель и хозяин.  
  
«Я потерял всякий страх».  
  
Максвелл лежал на животе, обнимая подушки, и думал, что лучше быть не может.  
Бык пыхнул колечком дыма и заговорил:  
  
— Как-то я упал с быка прямо на ограду и содрал кожу с верхней части спины. Когда там немного подзаросло, такая мерзкая корочка образовалась, только сдирать. Ну я и содрал, а под ней кожа — чума какая чувствительная. Клянусь, ее чесать было приятнее, чем кончать.  
  
Он хмурился, и Максвелл не мог понять, почему. Бык любил рассказывать истории из своей жизни.  
  
— Ну. Я раньше так думал. До того, как начал с тобой спать.  
  
Тревелиан прижался к его колену лицом и ничего не сказал.  
  
— Я к тебе привязался. И это… это вроде как не просто трах на раз, да? Иногда двух людей просто начинает тянуть друг к другу. И должно пройти время, чтобы они поняли, почему это происходит. Вроде как у одного есть что-то, что нужно другому, и наоборот. Сечешь?  
  
Максвелл сек. Но он не хотел об этом думать. Ему становилось страшно и жутко каждый раз, когда он приходил мыслями к этим вещам.  
К тому, что кто-то может узнать. А кто-то узнает, потому что все тайное становится явным.  
К тому, что это все закончится. А он не хотел заканчивать. И не потому, мать его, что Бык единственный мужчина, который предложил ему секс. Показал ему, что это.  
Он не знал, какое дать имя всему, что происходило.  
  
— Чесать ту ранку и чувствовать, как ты кончаешь. Вот это два самых крутых ощущения.  
— И быть верхом.  
— Ну, да, быть верхом тоже классно. Ты сейчас про лошадей?  
— Да.  
  
Он что-то говорил еще, но Максвелл не слышал.  
Уже светало.  
  
— Как думаешь, что будет потом? — прошептал он, надеясь, что Бык уже спит.  
— Все будет. — Тот ответил почти сразу, не открывая глаз. — Ты оплатишь свои долги или что ты там говорил. Займешься уже ранчо, как хотел, а не будешь гробить себя на родео. Индюшки, кобылки.  
— Ясно.  
  
Бык сложил руки на груди и хмурился. Но Максвелл успокоиться не мог:  
  
— А что будешь делать ты?  
— Заткну тебе чем-нибудь рот, ты мешаешь мне заснуть.  
— Все, молчу.  
  
Максвелл туже обмотался простыней, отвернулся к стене и загрустил.  
  
…  
  
В среду Максвелл принарядился и отправился на почту. Он знал, что по телефону его не будет видно, но ему казалось, тетя была бы рада, если бы он выглядел опрятно. Поэтому он постирал свои вещи, выгладил рубашку и джинсы, попросив у хозяйки тяжелый чугунный утюг, начистил сапоги и причесался. Потратив на это наконец столько минут, сколько ему хотелось.  
Добравшись до почты, он оплатил один звонок. К его огорчению, тетушки дома не было, поэтому переговорить он смог только с дядей.  
Дядя рассказал, что на ферме все хорошо. Опоросилась его любимая свинья, дав приплод в двенадцать прекрасных розовых поросят. Выздоровела захворавшая корова. Он старался избегать темы долга, а когда Максвелл заговорил об этом сам, он только посмеялся. Как же, достанешь деньги, ковбой.  
Но потом все же дядя выразил крайнюю степень воодушевления. В хорошее хотелось верить всем.  
Он рассказал, как будет здорово, когда Максвелл вернется, а то без его помощи совсем тяжело. Поделился по секрету, что тетя выманила у соседки новый рецепт пирога с рыбой специально для него.  
Максвелл слушал его, пока у него не кончилось время, а потом скоро попрощался и покинул почту.  
  
Было бы здорово, да. Оплатить долг, избавиться от нависшей угрозы над его родным ранчо, вернуться к любимому делу. Он действительно любил хозяйство. Он представил, как будет вновь объезжать лошадей, убирать в сарае с птицей, пока утята будут ходить за ним, как за мамкой… а потом Максвелл сел прямо в своих чистых наглаженных джинсах на грязный кусок шпалы, лежащий на земле, и почувствовал себя очень пусто. Он не знал, почему.  
  
…  
  
— Я думаю о тебе каждую минуту, — выдавил из себя Максвелл и почти не соврал. Он думал каждую секунду.  
  
Его руки заскользили по потной груди Быка под ним.  
Они пришли сегодня совсем рано и в красных лучах спускающегося с горизонта солнца все выглядело таким красивым.  
Бык улыбнулся как-то странно и обнял его крепче. Волна возбуждения сошла, но дрожащий восторг после остался.  
  
— Я тоже о тебе думаю.  
  
Максвелл потерся о его грудь подбородком.  
  
— О том, как задвину тебе в очередной раз. Бог ты мой, я и подумать не мог, что тебе так понравится.  
  
Он открыл глаза, рассматривая довольно зажмурившегося Быка.  
  
— Ты же не только об этом думаешь?  
— Ну, нет. Иногда думаю о твоем ротике.  
— Бык. Я не об этом.  
— Что? Ну ладно, ладно, хуй у тебя хоть куда. Но я тебе жопу не подставлю, учти.  
— Черт побери, Бык, почему ты все время… такой.  
— Потому что я все время такой. Я в принципе такой. И ты это знаешь.  
  
Максвелл опустился на матрац слева от него и отвернулся к стене.  
Он пытался несколько раз поговорить о чем-нибудь, что не касалось того, что они делали под одеялом. Ну. Без одеяла.  
Он и сам не знал, как сформулировать в слова свои мысли.  
Просто иногда ему нравилось представлять, каково было бы — иметь общий дом. Общее ранчо. Общую гостиную.  
Максвелл думал о том, как мило и уютно препирались дядя с тетей, думал о том, как препирались они бы с Быком. Это были странные мысли, потому что дядя с тетей были мужчиной и женщиной, а они с Быком нет. О таком и помыслить было страшно. Но он сквозь страх пытался. Изо всех сил пытался.  
  
Бык сзади заскрипел на матраце, и Максвелл почувствовал его губы на своей пояснице. А потом на копчике. И ниже.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что все, что ты там себе надумываешь, это глупости, да? — спросил Бык.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я тут себе надумываю? — Максвелл тяжело задышал; язык скользнул в падь его ягодиц. Бык знал столько развратных штук.  
— Потому что ты хочешь о чем-то говорить, помимо секса. А, помимо секса, ничего у двух мужчин не может быть, ты знаешь.  
  
Максвелл не спросил почему, потому что знал ответ.  
Это было невозможно. Ни в этом мире, ни в каком-либо другом.  
  
— Но… если бы… — он вздрогнул от удовольствия, потому что Бык поднялся сзади, прижимаясь к его спине всем телом, — если бы что-то было возможно, ты бы хотел этого со мной?  
  
Бык молчал, уткнувшись губами в его загривок. Обнюхивал его волосы и плечо, а рука его лежала на животе Максвелла, не пытаясь, как обычно, спуститься.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Максвелл совсем раскис. Он-то знал.  
  
…  
  
Приезд «Инквизиции» стал большим событием для Хэйвена. Хотя разговоров об этом было много, Максвелл ранее не видел, чтобы к нему как-то готовились. Зато в последнюю ночь будто произошло чудо.  
Ему показалось, он очутился в совершенно другом городе.  
Таблички заведений резко оказались начищены, а порожки — обметены. Вчерашние господа, выглядящие в лучшем случае работягами-пропоицами, а в худшем — просто бездомными, нагладились и отгуталинили обувь. Максвелл почувствовал себя в приличном обществе, прохаживаясь мимо украшенных афишами стен. Они были повешены, наверное, еще утром. Ни одна не успела отлететь, а краска сверкала так, будто художник только-только отвел кисть от бумаги.  
На большом плакате был нарисован бык, парящий над ним ковбой и смеющийся над ними всеми шут.  
Сценка выглядела так задорно и смешно, будто родео было забавнейшей наипростой штукой. Максвелл чуть сам в это не поверил. Но потом, когда первое светлое впечатление прошло, он вновь ощутил себя подавленным.  
Вот оно. То, к чему он столько шел. То, ради чего он работал. То, ради он чего он был здесь.  
Волнение сбилось в нем узлом тугой проволоки, и он ничего не мог с ним поделать. Даже руки тряслись, что говорить о ногах, которые болтались в сапогах, будто те были ему велики.  
Максвелл хотел последний раз поговорить с Быком, но никак не мог его найти.  
Он не хотел думать о том, что все вот так закончится. После.  
Вчера Максвелл пришел к нему, но Бык сказал, что лучше ничего не делать за день до состязания и беречь силы. Максвелл простоял под дверью с полчаса, теребя шляпу в руках и не зная, что ему сказать; только слушал, как тот ходит по ту сторону, скрипя половицами и булькая какой-то выпивкой, а потом ушел к себе.  
  
Среди гутарящей толпы он разобрал только Крема.  
  
— Эй, коммандос, — улыбнулся ему парень, отводя в сторону. — Вы как и не при делах. Участники-то уже собираются и готовятся.  
— Я как раз туда шел, — виновато объяснил он. — А где Бык?  
— Бык? Разве вы у него сегодня не ночевали?  
  
Сердце Максвелла ухнуло в темные глубины внутренностей и сжалось маленьким испуганным комочком.  
  
— Н-нет. Ты… — он опустил лицо, потирая затылок, — с чего взял?  
  
Крем упер руку в бок.  
  
— Дело-то не мое так-то. Но он мне кое-что рассказывал, вообще-то.  
  
Крем, кажется, чувствовал себя гордо за то, что его мастер доверяет ему в таких вещах, но Максвелл ощутил себя загнанной в ловушку мышью. Он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы сообщить кому-то об этом. О таком страшном секрете. Да и… он был смущен, потому что понятия не имел, что Бык мог о нем рассказать. Чем было это «кое-что»? Если судить из их предыдущих разговоров, он мог рассказать только о том, что Максвеллу нравится, когда его трахают.  
Ему стало гадко.  
  
Крем привалился плечом к стене дома, рассматривая идущих мимо прохожих.  
  
— Он мне раньше про мужиков не говорил, — вдруг сказал он. — Полагаю, сэр, вы его крепко за яйца взяли.  
  
О, святая Мария.  
  
— Ну и за сердце тоже. Но этого он вам никогда не скажет.  
— Я… — Максвелл сглотнул, отворачиваясь, — я не знаю, что сказать.  
— А нечего тут говорить, идите к участникам уже. Наши уже там, за Дэйлиш пришли поболеть. Ну и за вас тоже. Вы вроде как… тоже уже наш.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я деньги на вас поставил. Не разочаруйте.  
— Постараюсь.  
  
Максвелл ничего не мог с собой поделать, но выглядывал Быка, даже когда прибыл к началу жеребьевки.  
Он оглядывал своих конкурентов, и ему становилось щекотно во всем теле. Все они были крепкими, опытными и выглядели так небрежно, как будто для них ничего не стоило забросить ногу на быка, поскакать, а потом дальше пойти пропивать свою жизнь в салуне.  
  
— Броска, третий номер. Ураган.  
  
Максвелл пожалел, что навел такой блеск с утра, и решил не испытывать судьбу и молчать, чтобы больше ни у кого не было поводов поддеть его.  
  
— Тревелиан, — сухо позвал седой мужчина с большими усами, — четвертым номером. Корифей.  
  
Один из ковбоев издал какое-то неопределенное: «Хы!» — а второй закашлялся дымом своей сигареты.  
Максвелл неуверенно огляделся. На него почему-то уставились даже здесь.  
  
— Удачи, парень, — пробормотал усач и продолжил зачитывать. — Карон, пятый номер. Южный.  
  
Сжимая талон со своим номером, как будто он мог вдруг забыть черед, Максвелл оглядывался. Состязания начинались. Ряды наблюдателей заполнялись, уже запахло жареным мясом — кто-то решил подзаработать и распространял бургеры среди народа.  
Он думал, увидит Быка где-нибудь в первом ряду, но его нигде не было.  
Вздохнув, Максвелл немного расстроился и последовал за остальными, которые хотели изучить то, что им предстоит.  
Быки содержались в отдельных загонах. Некоторых еще выгружали из фургонов, в которых их перевозили сюда.  
Южный под номером пять выглядел свирепо. Белый, как из индейских сказок, он походил на слепящее солнце, недовольно расхаживая от ограды к ограде.  
Рыжий бык с незатейливым именем Огрен тряс холкой, отбиваясь от насекомых. Он выглядел самым миролюбивым среди прочих, но вряд ли он таким останется на поле.  
  
Максвелл услышал ругань сбоку и обернулся. Сгружали черного большого быка. У него были небольшие, низко спиленные рога. Стоило спустить его, он так агрессивно рванулся к толпе людей у ограды, что те отпрянули. Его морду украшало некрасивое клеймо, отчего она казалась наполовину стекшей. То ли его хозяин был неопытным, то бык — слишком ретивым, не дав поставить метку ровно.  
Максвелл задержал дыхание. Ну конечно. На ухе быка мотался номер четыре.  
  
…  
  
Бредя к площадке, от которой слышалось улюлюльканье собравшейся толпы, Максвелл уже не ожидал встретить Быка.  
Он сбросил легшую ему на плечо ладонь и только потом различил знакомого. Но его энтузиазм уже поугас, и он не испытал большого счастья.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — буркнул он, потирая плечо.  
— Эй, что с тобой? — Бык развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя открытые ладони, чтобы дать понять: трогать он больше не будет.  
  
Максвелл огляделся, но никого, кто мог услышать, рядом не было. Он сунул руки в карманы джинсов и шаркнул ногой по тырсе, укрытой толстым слоем пыли.  
  
— Ничего.  
— Ты обиделся, что я вчера… что мы вчера ничего не?.. Я же объяснил.  
— Я не обиделся. Хватит об этом говорить.  
— Ага. — Бык скрестил руки, постукивая пальцами по локтям. — Только тебе об этом можно говорить, да?  
— Не здесь же.  
  
Максвелл только возмущенно ойкнуть успел, прежде чем тот схватил его за шиворот рубашки, торчащей из-под жилета, и потащил его за стену одного из зданий.  
В темной сухой тени под крышей он уже решился и стукнул Быка по запястью, чтобы он отпустил и не порвал ткань.  
Тот довольно грубо толкнул его на стену, и в спине задрожали боль и слабость.  
Бык стал напротив и упер руки в бока.  
  
— Здесь подойдет?  
— Нигде не подойдет, — зло бросил Максвелл. — Я должен идти.  
  
Он хотел отступить, но рука вновь толкнула его обратно. Он сдался и поднял лицо.  
  
— Ну что?  
— Говори.  
— Что говорить?  
  
Максвелл не знал, что он хотел услышать. Не признаваться же ему в… любви или еще глупости какой-то. Вот еще. Тем более, это был последний день. Черт подери, это был последний день, когда все решится. Он либо выиграет, либо нет, но в итоге все равно покинет Хэйвен, и Бык это знал. И предпочел не видеть его вчера. Может, потому что ему тоже не хотелось расставаться? И он заранее начал отучать себя от этих странных встреч?  
Максвеллу надо было подумать об этом раньше.  
  
— Я пришел вчера не за тем, чтобы мы… я думал… я думал, что мы могли просто… посидеть. Провести время.  
— Зачем, если не трахаться?  
— Затем! Я не знаю.  
  
Бровь Быка вдруг приподнялась так, будто он одновременно разочарован и напуган. И еще что-то.  
  
— Я пришел. А ты не открыл дверь.  
— Максвелл. Максвелл, не говори, что ты в меня втрескался.  
— Еще чего!  
— Боже, ты сейчас звучишь еще фальшивее, чем когда утверждал, что не педик.  
— Да пошел ты.  
  
Он замахнулся, чтобы ударить его, но пальцы Быка сжались на его запястье, прижимая к стене.  
  
— Тебе нельзя на таких нервах на быка, — прошептал тот ему на ухо. — Я бы мог… знаешь, я бы мог расслабить тебя прямо здесь.  
— Опять ты… об этом.  
— Но лучше не тратить твои силы, да? Поэтому я сделаю это потом.  
  
Максвелл уставился на его ухо, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба на прилавке.  
Речь шла о каком-то «потом».  
  
— Когда потом?  
— Когда ты выиграешь.  
— Я уже говорил… мне нужно… мне нужно будет сразу уезжать.  
— Значит мне придется догнать тебя и выебать прямо в банке, пока ты будешь оплачивать долг.  
— Бык, какой ты дурак.  
— И извращенец.  
— И извращенец.  
— Ты тоже извращенец.  
— Да.  
  
Максвелл потаял прямо на стенку, потому что Бык взял его за плечи и тряхнул, чтобы он поднял голову. А когда поднял, поцеловал в губы. Так горько и сладко. Как завоеватель и завоеванный.  
  
— Чтобы удержался там и не опозорил тренера, — бросил Бык ему в спину, когда они уходили.  
  
Максвелл хотел ответить ему, но сзади прилетел такой шлепок по заднице, что у него и дар речи пропал.  
Он понадеялся, у него не сильно красное лицо.  
  
Пробраться к первым рядам было задачей не самой простой. Толпа обступила арену плотным кольцом, а уж вокальное сопровождение в виде подбадривающих криков и разочарованных стонов поставивших деньги не на того, и вовсе оглушило.  
С трассой закончила девушка в красной шляпе, была объявлена Дэйлиш.  
  
Максвелл оперся руками об ограду. Бык рядом толкнул его в плечо своим, и это не было неприятно.  
  
В туче пыли вперед вырвалась каурая лошадь, несущая на себе блондинку с сосредоточенным уверенным взглядом.  
Максвелл не видел, как выступали до нее, но Дэйлиш выглядела великолепно. Уверенно и четко она обходила препятствия, и делала это так быстро, что он едва успевал уследить за ней. Он понадеялся, и сам будет выглядеть так же хорошо, когда на него уставится столько глаз.  
Он так увлекся, что даже вздрогнул от свистка, завершающего ее выход.  
  
Поговорив с кем-то, Бык вернулся.  
  
— Время у нее не самое лучшее, но она не сделала ни одной помарки, — громко сказал он над ухом. — Есть все шансы.  
— Ну хоть кто-то победит сегодня, — без былого энтузиазма согласился Максвелл.  
— Эй. Я тебя зря тренировал?  
— Нет.  
  
Дэйлиш заняла по результатам подсчета очков второе призовое место, что тоже было отлично. Во время объявленного перерыва все ребята Быка успели ее поздравить.  
Девица пила виски прямо из горла и уже придумывала, на что потратить выигрышные деньги. Это был ее первый опыт выступления в рамках «Инквизиции», и результат приятно удивлял.  
  
— Шеф, ты, кажется, обещал мне купить новую шляпу!  
— Съесть, а не купить, и это если ты первое место займешь! Хех, ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Максвелл был рад. Не так рад, как если бы победил сам — маленький демон гордыни внутри убеждал его, что уж на лошади он бы точно показал лучший результат, но все же.  
  
— Так что не ниже второго, понял? — сказал Бык, поворачиваясь к нему. — Мы показываем класс.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— У меня только один вариант — победить.  
— О. Мой мальчик.  
  
Максвелл раскраснелся, потому что Бык взлохматил ему волосы и шлепнул по плечу перед всеми ними. Особенно перед Кремом, который знал. Все знал. Но, кажется, все было нормально. Никто и бровью не повел.  
  
— Шеф, ты видел быков, что завезли?  
— О, сейчас их, наверное, уже приспосабливают, но ладно, посмотрю, когда выведут на арену. Лучше, чем у Глыбы?  
— Лучше моих быков нет! — возмутился коротышка, но беззлобно.  
— Один громадный, как будто его маслом всю жизнь кормили, — рассказывал Крем, — на таком сидеть, как на диване.  
— Да. — Бык потер подбородок. — Упали у них стандарты.  
— Второй, наоборот, доходяга, но злобный, на каждый столб фыркает. Его легко будет шпорами раздраконить.  
— Ураган. Видел его в прошлом году. С ним можно сладить.  
— Есть еще этот ублюдок, — парень почесал нос, вспоминая, — которого тогда чуть не пристрелили после того, как он ковбоя затоптал.  
— А, — Бык нахмурился. — Корифей. Давно пора было пустить на колбасу эту дичь. Не завидую тому, кому он попадется.  
  
Максвеллу вдруг очень захотелось домой под одеяло.  
  
— Вас же уже распределили, да? Алло? Англия, ты с нами? — звал его Стежка.  
  
Он встрепенулся.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
— Кто тебе попался? Ты уже смотрел?  
— Э-э-э, да так. Просто. Какой-то бык. Не из тех, о которых вы тут говорили.  
  
Бык смотрел на него и щурился.  
  
…  
Тревелиан точно не мог понять, то ли он сам такой открытый, то ли Бык чересчур проницательный.  
  
— Кто тебе попался, Максвелл? Максвелл, блядь, смотри на меня.  
— Через десять минут начало, я должен появиться, а не то меня дисквалифицируют.  
— Максвелл.  
  
Тот вздохнул и поднял глаза. Имело ли смысл отвечать? Он же все знал.  
  
— Корифей. Мне попался Корифей.  
  
Он впервые увидел на лице Быка волнение. Это чертовски пугало, потому что того по жизни вообще ничего не волновало. Но и удовлетворяло.  
Бык беспокоился.  
  
— Корифей, — медленно повторил он. — Ты же слышал, что о нем говорили?  
— Да, спасибо, слышал.  
— Максвелл.  
— Перестань повторять мое имя. Я и так на взводе.  
  
Он взглянул на проходящего мимо ковбоя, смерившего их неодобрительным взглядом. Наверняка, стоя так близко, со стороны они выглядели, как иностранные шпионы, если не хуже.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня есть немного сбережений. На черный день.  
— Что?  
— Не думаю, что этого хватит, чтобы полностью покрыть долг за ранчо, но если потрудиться, я найду еще.  
— Какого черта ты несешь?  
  
Максвелл сжал руки в кулаки. Внезапно такое предложение, альтруистичное и искреннее, подорвало его уверенность в себе больше, чем все поддевки, все подколы, все оскорбления, которыми он был осыпан за эти дни.  
Он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, и только пар из ушей не идет от гнева, бушующего внутри.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне свои деньги? Ты сомневаешься во мне?  
  
_Ты считаешь, что я слабак?_  
  
— Нет. — Бык выпрямил спину и поднял подбородок, от чего и Максвеллу пришлось взглянуть выше. — Я предлагаю тебе выбор.  
— На кой хрен?  
— На тот хрен, что я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
  
Максвелл потерялся. Он отошел к стене закрытого салона брадобрея. Закрытого, как и все сейчас. Наверное, весь город был там, у арены.  
Прислонившись носом к прохладному стеклу, он посмотрел на отражение Быка.  
  
— Ты всегда сможешь найти кого-то еще, кого будешь трахать. Ты — не я.  
— Я думал, ты не хочешь говорить о таком на улице.  
— Если мне проломят череп, будет уже все равно.  
— Мне — нет.  
  
Бык обнял его сзади за плечо, и со стороны это выглядело не более, чем дружеское объятие, но Максвелл внутри горел, как лесной пожар.  
Они молчали некоторое время, тупо пялясь внутрь салона, а потом Бык не выдержал и заговорил, оставляя на стекле запотевшее облако:  
  
— Береги там свою задницу. Я ее люблю.  
— А ты все…  
— Да, я все такой же. И большего ты от меня не услышишь.  
— Хорошо. — Он вздохнул. — Постараюсь сберечь ее для тебя.  
  
Бык шел за ним до самого загона, где готовили животных, упаковывая их в амуницию.  
  
— Корифей — скотина, — шептал он следом. — Он сам скачет так, что и ремень не нужно затягивать. Но это не значит, что не надо использовать шпоры. Лучше уж чем-нибудь дополнительно зацепиться.  
— Хорошо.  
— В общем, помни, что даже если ты не возьмешь приз, мы что-нибудь придумаем, да?  
— Перестань. Я и так в себя не верю.  
— Максвелл, детка, я в тебя верю.  
  
У Максвелла приподнялись брови. Его впервые назвали деткой. Это было ужасно. И мило. И он обязательно собрался потребовать объяснений за это, но потом.  
  
Забравшись на ограду, он перекинул ногу и забрался на черную тушу под собой. Корифею это сразу не понравилось. Он дернулся так, что чуть не снес загон.  
Максвелл вздрогнул, но крепко взялся за веревку.  
Отсюда хорошо была видна арена. Броска, не удержавшись на Урагане, слетел с седла, как набрались минимальные восемь секунд. Сапог застрял в стремени, и бык потащил ковбоя за собой. Тому едва удавалось держаться, чтобы не попасть под разбивающие землю копыта, а толпа лишь недовольно выла, отмечая его неудачу.  
  
Пока сдерживали Урагана, пытаясь отцепить незадачливого участника родео, парочка клоунов скакали вокруг, но, кажется, больше не для того, чтобы отвлечь его от Броски, а чтобы позабавить толпу.  
  
Холка Корифея под ним гневно дергалась. Одно из копыт то и дело скребло землю. Словно забродившее вино, сжатое в небольшой бутылке, он только и ждал, когда собьется пробка — откроются ворота — чтобы снести все на своем пути.  
Максвелл жалко думал о том, как выберется отсюда и сможет вновь коснуться своего, правильного Быка.  
«К чертям всю эту романтичность, — оборвал себя он в мыслях, — сутки с его хера не слезу».  
  
Он твердо сжал веревку, покрытую смолой, чтобы не скользила, и задержал дыхание.  
Свисток, и ворота открылись, вынося черного демона на арену.  
Максвеллу показалось, весь мир перевернулся. Корифей выскочил и будто тут же развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Его круп взлетел вверх, и Тревелиан ухватился за него, как блоха за мокрую псину, пытаясь удержаться.  
  
Толпа мешалась где-то вокруг. Зря он думал, что ему будет какое-то дело до них или до того, как он выглядит.  
Секунда его размышлений была посвящена тому, к каким же все-таки быкам относился Корифей. Но он не относился ни к каким. Он был безумен и нелогичен, и он был в гневе, будто заранее ненавидел седока, еще даже не успевшего подтянуть ремень, чтобы причинить ему боль.  
Если бы не защита, его яйца давно разбились бы всмятку. Мысли о собственной целостности заняли еще пару секунд, но зато, когда Максвелл закончил, он расслышал счет:  
  
— Семь!  
  
Семь гребаных секунд.  
Удовольствие в мыслях ослабило его, и он оказался высоко подкинут над седлом.  
  
Святая Мария.  
  
Ноги обвились вокруг корпуса, правая рука сжалась на веревке, левая удержала его в равновесии.  
  
Корифей фыркал под ним, взмыленный и дикий. «Только дай слабину, я сброшу тебя и разобью твою маленькую голову копытами».  
  
Нет. Нет.  
Его ранчо. Он отвечал за него. За тетушку и дядюшку. За всех свиней и поросят, за лошадей и кур. За их будущее.  
И, конечно, он отвечал за свою задницу, которую пообещал вернуть Быку в сохранности.  
Поэтому он постарается не только победить, но и оставить все свои части максимально целыми.  
  
— Одиннадцать!  
  
Святая, святая Мария. Ему так нужны были деньги, так нужен был Бык после.  
  
Максвелл не думал о том, кто он и где. Не думал о туче разгневанного сердитого мяса под ним. И это помогало. Почти как крепкий хват ногами, что он усвоил в совершенстве.  
  
Корифей прижался к земле максимально низко и выбросил круп вверх. Фыркнул в очередной раз, обжигая горячим дыханием из мокрых ноздрей воздух, и подогнул голову.  
На этот раз Максвелл уже не смог удержаться и перелетел вперед.  
Дрожь в ногах, шум, свирепое хрипение, рот, полный пыли. Он подорвался из последних сил и добрался до ограды за несколько мгновений, перемахивая ее и рушась по ту сторону на землю.  
Корифей пронесся так близко, и Максвелл только и успел увидеть, что его глаз, налившийся кровью, среди черной шерсти.  
  
Максвелл был мокрым, как мышь, а колени предавали, подгибаясь, пока кто-то сзади помогал ему выпрямиться, а еще кто-то поправлял шляпу.  
Когда зрение нормализовалось, он рассмотрел Крема перед собой.  
  
— Вы умеете удивлять, сэр, — выпалил тот. — Я не я, если сегодня не сорву большой куш за вас!  
— Кыш отсюда, — рявкнул Бык сзади, водя рукой между его лопаток. — Живой.  
— Живой, — Максвелл утер лоб, с которого влага скатывалась вниз, даже не минуя брови. — На руки упал.  
— На руки?  
— Чтобы не на задницу.  
— А.  
  
Он сжал его плечо крепкой рукой.  
  
Максвелл не помнил, как прошел остаток состязания. Все остальные мелькали так быстро, что он задался вопросом, успел ли кто-то разглядеть его.  
  
— Пятнадцать, — нахмурился Бык, глядя на последнего участника. — Парень на огромном быке продержался на секунду дольше.  
— О.  
  
Максвелл поник.  
  
…  
  
Это были самые длинные минуты ожидания. Они казались часами и сутками. Дикое волнение сменилось апатией.  
От него уже ничего не зависело.  
Максвелл с трудом разбирал шумы за пределами своей головы, между ушей шуршал океан.  
  
…  
  
— Я не знаю, как мы это сделали. — Крем развел руками и сделал еще один глоток виски. Самого хорошего виски, и не разливного, а из бутылки с этикеткой.  
— Это не мы сделали, это он сделал. — Бык толкнул Максвелла в бок, причем так сильно, что тот чуть не слетел со стула.  
— Это Корифей сделал, — оправдался тот, не сдерживая улыбки. — За него начислили больше очков.  
— Дикая блядина, — согласился Бык.  
  
О, да. Он победил. Он, мать его за ноги трижды, занял первое призовое место. И теперь в салуне сидело аж два победителя из их банды.  
  
— Ну и куда вы теперь с такими деньжищами?  
— Домой.  
— О, домой это хорошо!  
  
И они снова зашумели.  
  
— Все-таки домой? — спросил Бык после в своей комнате, убирая волосы с его загривка и целуя в шею.  
— Ну, сначала, конечно, да. А потом…  
— Потом?  
  
Максвелл неловко погладил его бедро и положил на него руку.  
  
— Скачки на быках — заразное дело.  
— О, хочешь, как я, переломать себе все косточки?  
— Вообще я говорил об одном, конкретном Быке.  
— А. — Тот засмеялся. — Теперь я понимаю.  
— Ты потом в Мексику собирался?  
— Ну да.  
— Наверное, я тоже.  
— С чего бы?  
— Там будет кому позаботиться о моей заднице.  
  
Бык улыбнулся и погладил ее.  
  
— Целенькая. Я за нее больше, чем за тебя, беспокоился.  
— Вот теперь не рассказывай.  
— Буду рассказывать!  
  
Но Максвелл больше никогда ему не верил, когда тот говорил, что ему все равно.  
  
_И хотя эта их короткая история и закончилась, впереди их ждало еще много. Очень много._

**Author's Note:**

> Ишкуина* - индейская богиня похоти и разврата


End file.
